Amor Melódico
by Kyubi1
Summary: El chico que prometió estar a su lado incluso cuando perdiera su voz, el mismo chico que le había salvado la vida, ese mismo había escogido a otra opción diferente a ella, rompiéndole el corazón. Buscando consuelo y alguien que cure su roto corazón, forma una nueva nueva pareja de la que ahora, casada con él, no sabe lo que siente por él. ¿Ha podido olvidar a su primer amor?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, vengo a compartir una historia que hice hace bastante tiempo, estoy seguro que fue cosa de meses, pero no había tenido el tiempo, ni las ganas, ni la fuerza para poder publicarlo en algún lado, me lo guardé para mí, pero eso se acabó, quiero compartir más historias con ustedes y hacer crecer la comunidad.**

 **Esta es una historia en un universo alternativo de un fic grupal que se llama: "Un encuentro fuera de este mundo" en el que trabajé mucho tiempo, ahora mismo está en pausa indefinida. Los que lo hayan leído, le entenderán muy bien a esto, pero aún si no, la situación importante es sobre la situación de la pareja y para eso no necesitas leer otro fic, así que sin cuidados.**

 **Por otro lado, muchas gracias a KanadeSilver por hacerme la imagen que están viendo como portada de este fic, vayan a checar sus dibujos en Devianart, que están geniales.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste este primer capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Amor Melódico**

Él era como esas notas armoniosas y bonitas, de esas que eran de las más agudas en los instrumentos como el piano o esas que se conocían como "armónicos naturales" en la guitarra. Teniendo conocimientos sobre la música, esto era una buena analogía para describir a una persona; alguien que había conocido no de la mejor manera, una persona que llegó a odiar no por ser lo que era, sino por las cosas que había hecho.

Sobre todo, porque a la persona que se lo hizo no solo tenía toda su confianza, no solo era el más genial e importante en su vida, es porque esa persona era de la que estaba enamorada, era Itsuka Shidou, después de todo, el sellador de espíritus, el mismo que le había salvado la vida, el mismo que le prometió estar ahí, aunque su voz se perdiera para siempre.

De eso ya había pasado tiempo, él seguía ahí y ella también, pero su relación ya no era la misma, más bien, ya no podía serlo más. Sus vidas estaban separadas, aunque existía un contacto entre ellos, era escaso; todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus vidas, incluso si el tiempo ya les pertenecía, la realidad era muy diferente ahora de cuando tenían más problemas y eran menos maduros que ahora.

Nadie dijo que crecer sería algo equitativo.

Su situación no lo era, y eso que no llevaba mucho que habían empezado, al menos, no de una forma tan oficial como esta, al ver su anillo en su dedo sin mucho orgullo o felicidad, se daba cuenta de su realidad.

Sus ojos púrpuras azulados parpadearon lentamente y su boca estaba levemente abierta mientras miraba su mano, donde estaba su anillo de plata, no tenía mucho tiempo de habérselo puesto, sabía que ya no podría quitárselo y que el compañero de este objeto ceremonial no le pertenecía a Shidou.

«Está bien, ¿no es así? Yo lo decidí». Pensó al tener esas sensaciones pesimistas tan solo al despertar temprano en un sábado, después de que la noche anterior había tenido un concierto en otro país y que tuvo que regresar a su ciudad natal en parte de la madrugada. «Tal vez sigo muy cansada… Debería de dormir más… Pero…»

Ella estaba de mal humor, sabía las razones, después de todo, Shidou le pertenecía a Kanade; ella era su amiga y no había dudas de su belleza y buenos sentimientos, por eso no pudo hacer nada, nadie pudo hacer nada, de hecho.

Si se interponía, quien sabe lo que Kanade podría haber hecho, pero ella no sabía lo que ese hecho causaba en las demás chicas que estaban enamoradas de él, desde antes que ella llegara a sus vidas.

Miku se sentó en la cama rápidamente, la sábana morada ya no le cubría, pero ella estaba usando un top de color azul que le dejaba el estómago al descubierto, además de unos minishorts blancos, todo este conjunto es porque era verano y había calor incluso en la noche.

Negó con la cabeza un par de veces, además de que suspiró para dejarse caer de nuevo en la cama, luego abrió los ojos de par en par, al escuchar un poco más alta la respiración de su compañero de cama.

«Pensando en esas cosas y él durmiendo a mi lado, de verdad que soy una mala esposa». Pensó al darse vuelta y mirar con culpa la espalda del hombre de cabello largo, quien estaba medio cubierto por la sábana. «Lo siento, soy una tonta, porque sigo dudando de lo que siento por ti».

Miku lo abrazó y juntó su cabeza a su espalda, con cierta culpabilidad, de inmediato sintió su calidez y sin que ella lo supiera, porque estaba ocupada culpándose, él abrió sus ojos azules con pesadez, pero al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo, se giró rápidamente a su compañera de cama.

—¡Miku!

—¡Ahhh! —gritó al mismo tiempo que se iba para atrás, pero antes de que cayera de la cama, fue tomada del brazo y jalada de nuevo a la cama, se sonrojó un poco—. Ah, gracias… Me sorprendiste… Bastante…

—No sentí a qué horas llegaste anoche, de hecho, pensé que volverías hasta hoy, en la mañana —dijo tranquilamente, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Quería regresar lo más pronto posible, hoy también tengo cosas que hacer en la tarde, parece que no tendremos tiempo para estar juntos. Lo siento —dijo un poco más culpable, Satou lo notó, después de pasar tanto tiempo juntos y por tantas malas experiencias, podía saber cuándo ella se sentía mal, esto aplicaba a cualquiera de sus amigas.

Él acarició su cabeza y sobre todo su cabello púrpura, ella le miró con ligera impresión, él sonrió un poco de forma cálida.

—No te preocupes, sé que estás ocupada, aún si no pude estar ahí, sé lo mucho que te esforzaste y lo hiciste increíble, Miku —dijo con una sonrisa y con leve emoción—. No me canso de escucharte cantar, además las canciones nuevas también son buenas, lo estás haciendo muy bien.

—Gracias —dijo con una sonrisa, eso solo le hizo sentir más culpable.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, lo estoy. No te preocupes, ¿acaso no me veo como siempre? —preguntó en un tono normal y con mejor humor, Satou le miró con detenimiento y dejó de acariciar su cabello sedoso—. ¿Satou-san?

—Parece que algo te preocupa o que estás cansada. —Satou alejó su mano para sentarse correctamente en la cama y le quedó mirando, gotitas de sudor aparecieron en Miku.

Su mirada seguía siendo algo fría, incluso si ahora vivía con ella, de seguro era su culpa, porque Kanade había cambiado completamente después de casarse con Shidou, todos lo sabían pues estuvieron el día de su casamiento. En cambio, Miku no fue tan feliz como Kanade en su propia boda.

Lamentable.

—Bueno, después del concierto, no tardé mucho en tomar un avión para llegar aquí, fue en la madrugada y no pude avisar. Debo estar cansada, eso es todo —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, él se relajó entonces—. ¿Uh?

Satou la tomó de los hombros y con ligera fuerza la obligó a acostarse de nuevo, estaba tranquilo y le tapó de nuevo con la sabana delgada, además de que acarició su cabeza suavemente.

—En ese caso, descansa, Miku. —Ella se sonrojó ligeramente, él en verdad era como esas notas agudas del piano, se levantó de un movimiento como si nada, ella solo le observó—. No es bueno que te esfuerces estando así, te cuidaré hasta que estés recuperada, tienes cosas que hacer, será mejor que estés lista para eso.

—No estoy enferma, Satou-san —dijo ella, pensando que estaba exagerando.

—No me importa, no quiero que te pase nada, no es bueno no dormir lo suficiente —dijo al momento en el que salía de la habitación, ella solo pudo extender un poco la mano, sin lograr detenerlo—. Volveré pronto.

—Ah… No tienes por qué… hacer esas cosas… —susurró al momento en el que se acomodaba en cama, se sentía derrotada, él era demasiado bueno.

Satou fue un espíritu incomprendido por todos, nadie podía entender su dolor, nadie había perdido a sus padres de esa forma, ni siquiera Origami había llegado a consumar su venganza contra Efreet, no como Satou quien logró matar a Tohka; aunque la salvó después de entrar en razón, y casi mató a Kanade también.

Era su dolor el que le hizo comportarse así, era su pérdida la que siempre le perseguía, y nadie había podido ver eso hasta mucho después, cuando él se convirtió en un amigo.

A Miku le costó más tiempo ver su bondad y aceptarlo, aun siendo un hombre.

Ella sabía que estaba enamorado de ella, antes del Tanabata lo supo gracias a ese experimento de Reine, ella era la persona más amada por Satou, incluso más que Kurumi, quien conoció como una linda y amable chica en su mundo original. Pero ella no lo amaba, aunque eso había cambiado.

Eso tenía que ser, pero era complicado, no solo porque el amor así es, sino porque ella lo había decidido.

«Satou-san no ha cambiado en nada, sigue siendo muy atento conmigo, incluso si yo siempre estoy ocupada o digo que estoy ocupada». Miku no lograba organizar sus sentimientos, Kanade había roto su corazón porque Shidou le aceptó como algo más, después de que había dicho estar con ella, aunque todo se terminara en su carrera y en sus sueños, pero, aunque él no estuvo ahí para ver su dolor, sí lo estuvo Satou.

Y ese espíritu noble que poseía a Mikael supo de ello porque Miku sabía que, si iba con Satou, sería apapachada y reconfortada con cariño, porque eso es lo que ella quería y no podía pedírselo a nadie más, porque ese rol era de Shidou, con quien no podía contar en esos momentos.

La puerta fue abierta con ligera fuerza en esos momentos, ella despertó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Desayuno a la cama? —preguntó algo sorprendida, pero feliz de recibir tanta atención—. No tienes por qué hacerlo, puedo caminar, no estoy enferma ni me siento tan mal.

Satou se acercó con la bandeja con el desayuno, él no lo había hecho, sino la servidumbre de Miku Izayoi, puesto que ahora vivían juntos en esa gran mansión.

—No importa, mientras tú estés bien, Miku. Además, tienes cosas que hacer y no me molesta cuidarte —dijo al momento en el que la bandeja la acomodó de forma práctica para ella, Miku sonrió.

—Lo siento, Satou-san. A pesar de que las vacaciones no fueron muchas para la luna de miel, aún ahora no tengo tiempo para… solo los dos —dijo un poco triste de nuevo, pensando en que no sabía lo que hacía, pero ya estaba ahí.

«Miku está haciendo esa mirada de nuevo». Satou pensó en besarla en los labios, pero eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía hacer eso, incluso si sentía bien, era casi un premio, así que lo único que hizo fue besar su cabeza, hizo estremecer su corazón.

—No estés triste, Miku. Ya tendremos tiempo para todo lo que quieras hacer, además no es como si estemos separados —dijo feliz, ella no podía sonreír, pero no podía dejar de pensar lo lindo que era para no poder ver la causa, pero sí la consecuencia.

Ella asintió y empezó a desayunar, él jaló la silla del escritorio de Miku para sentarse y tomar lo que de la bandeja era su desayuno, además de su vaso de jugo de durazno. Su humor se mejoró al comer, todo estaba delicioso, pero no tanto como la comida de Shidou.

«¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?» Pensó con molestia.

—Ayer que llegué, después de trabajar, tú no estabas… —dijo con algo de nostalgia, ella dejó de morder su pan tostado con mermelada y le miró detenidamente—. Este lugar es muy grande, pero ayer es la primera vez que lo sentí aún más grande.

—Satou-san… —dijo y tragó algo de saliva, para ver si así se le iba ese nudo en la garganta.

—No, no es para que te preocupes, es cierto que me sentí un poco solo, pero no es como si no lo hubiera estado antes. —Eso fue como un golpe al corazón de Miku, Satou sí había estado solo en cuanto perdió a su familia, y aquí estaba ella, pensando en Shidou—. Es solo que… Creo que me había olvidado de cómo se siente estar solo.

—S-Satou-san… —dijo ella con mucha dificultad, entonces él se dio cuenta y se preocupó bastante.

—¡Miku! ¿Por qué estás llorando? Lo siento, ¡no quería hacerte sentir mal! —Ella se estaba limpiando las lágrimas en ese momento, pero no dejaban de salir y ella no podía controlar su voz.

Esa voz que tanto le gustaba a Satou y cantaba lindas canciones, también podía hacer una voz rota y herida, como la de un animal lastimado. Satou la abrazó de repente y acarició su cabeza, ella lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Perdóname, tú siempre eres muy lindo, no l-lo m-merezco, Satou-san…

—Miku, ¿de qué estás hablando? Claro que lo mereces, además… No se trata de merecer, porque te amo, Miku. —Su sinceridad era reconfortante, pero le hería, ella quería corresponder así, quería amarlo tanto como a Shidou; los sentimientos por este hombre no se habían ido.

Algo lamentable, si Satou lo supiera, quien sabe qué pasaría, por eso debía ocultarlo.

Después de unos momentos, Miku se calmó un poco en sus brazos, dejó de llorar y Satou se sintió aliviado al no escuchar su voz herida, no podía soportarla.

Esto le recordó cuando se había refugiado en él cuando Kanade se quedó con Shidou, cuando su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, Satou había sido cariñoso como ahora, había sido atento, no le hizo preguntas y tampoco pudo hacerlas.

Miku lo besó en los labios sin previo aviso, él se sonrojó bastante y sus labios le supieron a fresas, por la mermelada. Y fue correspondida de la misma forma, pero esto no calmaba su corazón, Satou se sentía muy feliz, después de todo, un beso era un premio si era de parte de su esposa.

—Perdón, Satou-san —dijo al volver a recostarse en su pecho, estaba con una sonrisa amarga, pero él no la podía ver, solo la abrazó con algo de fuerza—. Es el desayuno, pero… Abrázame.

Él no dijo nada y atendió a sus demandas de cariño, igual que lo había hecho esa vez, cuando ella había llorado todavía más, estaba destrozada, pero él estuvo ahí. Y después de mucho llanto y de escuchar su voz herida por mucho tiempo, ella terminó besándolo, después se asustó, pero vio que Satou quedó tan sorprendido como sonrojado.

De alguna forma, eso se había sentido como lo más reconfortante para un corazón roto como el de ella, sabía que se estaba aprovechando que él la amaba, de todas formas, no lo pensó y siguió besándolo, abrazándolo, sin decir nada, todo con tal de olvidar esos horribles sentimientos que le dieron al ver a Kanade y Shidou juntos.

Y gracias a eso, ahora estaba atada a Satou Matsuo, alguien que le amaba con todo el corazón y que ella no podía corresponder de la misma manera.

* * *

 **Y lo dejaré hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado mucho, tanto como a mí al escribirlo, sé que es raro e inusual ver como protagonista a un personaje original con una de las chicas de DAL, pero denle una oportunidad, porque con Shidou no hubiera podido hacer una historia como esta, excepto en un universo alternativo tal vez, muy diferente.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente y si pudieran dejar un review, se los acepto todos.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, es genial ver que esta historia ha sido leída ya por más de 20 personas, realmente no esperaba nada, más que compartir con ustedes una obra más de mi parte. Pero tengo un review, así que voy a contestarlo.**

 **Aloysius Baco, ¡gracias por otro review! Ya veo, así que eres más del tipo que le gusta la narrativa, supongo que este fic te va a gustar más, ya que este capítulo y otros más tienen bastante narrativa, tanta que me sorprende haberlo hecho así. Y sobre el dibujo, pues yo también no sé dibujar nada, jaja. Y sobre ese fic, te lo recomiendo leer, unos capítulos son míos, otros son de mis amigos, así como hay personajes de cada uno, por lo que está muy bien, hay varios OC. Voy a checar ese detalle que dices y espero te siga gustando todo esto.**

 **Sin más, espero que este capítulo les guste a todos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¿Quieres saber un secreto?**

Daba gracias a dios que era una idol exitosa y que podía estar ocupada mucho tiempo en prácticas, preparativos, entrevistas, eventos y otras cosas, el campo de trabajo de las idols era amplio y generaba mucho dinero, Miku Izayoi era un nombre reconocido por todo el país, así como su voz y su cuerpo.

Así que era normal que no tuviera problemas de dinero, así como que era demandada, así como también era muy famosa, así como que era fácil reconocerla en la calle, así como varias idol le tenían envidia y respeto, así como todos sabían que estaba casada.

¿Con quién? Realmente, era un poco confuso.

Miku desde que se había enamorado de Shidou, dedicaba algunos mensajes para él en sus conciertos, sabiendo que estaba ahí, muchos pensaban que este misterioso chico era algún fan o quizás alguien famoso, lo que sí sabían es que existía porque la idol lo llamaba "Darling", y no temía decir frente a todo el mundo que lo amaba.

Pero eso había cambiado después de cierto incidente.

—Estoy exhausta… —susurró derrotada en el asiento trasero del auto oscuro, con las ventanas por completo cerradas y aun con el aire acondicionado, ella estaba sudando.

—Buen trabajo, Miku-san —dijo la mujer que estaba conduciendo el auto, en el asiento de adelante, la idol se acostó en el asiento—. Creo que no tardaremos mucho en llegar, una junta en la tarde y después una firma de autógrafos, realmente es algo normal para una idol exitosa y joven como tú, como productora puedo decírtelo.

—Sí, sí… —dijo acostada y con mucha pesadez—. Es solo que no he descansado… mentalmente.

—Oh, cierto, fuiste la primera en regresar, bueno, es tu culpa por querer volver tan rápido. —El auto se detuvo debido a un rojo en el semáforo, fue ahí cuando esta mujer de cabello rubio corto se giró a ella con interés—. ¿Tanto no querías preocupar a tu esposo?

No había pensado en él en todo este tiempo, pero en cuanto fue mencionado, Miku cerró los ojos para descansar, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada, solo quería comer un poco e irse a la cama.

—¿Cómo se llamaba? —preguntó con duda y con la mano en su barbilla.

—Satou-san —respondió ella sin abrir los ojos, su productora tronó los dedos.

—Sabía que empezaba con "s". Realmente soy más de recordar aspectos que nombres, Miku-san.

—Te lo presenté una vez, ¿recuerdas?

—No lo llamaría una presentación cuando el esposo de una idol llega preocupado a su trabajo porque tú estabas enferma y aun así llegaste a trabajar, y no le dijiste nada a Satou-san, jajaja. —Se volvió al volante con buen humor, luego sonrió, Miku se sonrojó un poco.

—Tenía que ir al estudio de grabación ese día… Era importante.

—Ahí me di cuenta de que estás en muy buenas manos, Miku-san. Si no estuviera casada, probablemente te lo quitaría, jajaja.

Su productora se carcajeó por unos segundos, pero Miku no sintió nada, solo se acomodó mejor, estaba con unas ropas casuales porque ya solo quería llegar a dormir.

—Pero estoy casada, no te preocupes. Además de que… No sé por qué no le llamas Darling como antes. —Miku abrió los ojos con impresión y a la mente se le vino Shidou—. Siempre he tenido esa duda… Bueno, creo que más de uno. Siempre mencionaste a esa persona, pero nunca supimos quién era, sin embargo, sigues llamando a tu esposo con el -san, eres un poco extraña, Miku-san, ¿lo sabías?

Miku se quedó callada, Satou no era Darling, todos estaban creyendo algo equivocado, pero por el bien de su imagen y para evitar estúpidos escándalos, mejor que se quedara así.

«Satou-san y Darling son diferentes. No hay forma que le llame de la misma forma». Pensó en sus sentimientos reales, no había error, Satou era como un perro educado y fiel a su amo, ella era su ama. No era un amor dependiente, sino uno completamente puro, y ella no tenía idea de cuando había empezado o por qué.

Luego estaba Shidou, quien había luchado contra la DEM y contra ella misma con tal de probarle algo, con tal de cambiarla y salvarla, hizo promesas que necesitaba escuchar y confió en el sellador de espíritus. Luego se dio cuenta que tenía más de una rival para conseguir su amor, pero nunca pensó que se rendiría ante una de ellas porque ya había ganado.

Si esto fuera una competencia de todos contra todos, Miku había ganado a Satou desde hace mucho, pero había perdido ante Kanade. Al mismo tiempo, Satou había perdido ante Shidou, y ni siquiera lo sabía, él solamente vivía en un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Qué tomas cuando te arrepientes de algo y no hay nada que puedas hacer?

—¡Una cerveza! O un buen Sake, todos lo necesitamos alguna vez, supongo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Entonces, quiero probarlo…

—¿¡Qué?! —Pisó el freno con fuerza y al parar de una sacudida, se dio vuelta a la idol, quien no solo lucia cansada, sino un poco triste—. Pero ¿qué cosas estás diciendo? Eres una idol, no puedes hacer esas cosas, ni siquiera te gusta las cosas amargas, además, sé cómo terminará esto y llegarás tarde a casa, te están esperando ahí.

—Puede esperar, tú dijiste que todos necesitamos esto alguna vez, yo lo necesito, porque no puedo dejar de pensarlo, una y otra vez… —dijo con cierta tristeza, la mujer rubia suspiró y volvió su vista al volante.

—¿Y? ¿De qué se trata?

—No puedo decírtelo, pero son del pasado, bueno, realmente no ha pasado mucho —dijo con cierta ironía al ver su anillo en su dedo—. Siento que yo soy la equivocada y pienso que ya no puedo hacer nada, creo que debí de haberlo pensado mejor, pero… Ahora solo quiero dejar de pensar en todo… Por favor, Tachibana-san.

—Una productora no debería hacer estas cosas por la idol a su cargo, pero bueno, lo haré, pero tan solo te pases un poco, nos detendremos, ¿está bien? —preguntó con cierta determinación, Miku asintió con la cabeza. «Probablemente no sea buena con la bebida y lo odie tan solo al primer sorbo, ya tiene que no he bebido, no soy buena bebedora, pero no creo que pase nada malo, de seguro Miku-san se rendirá a la primera».

Pero Tachibana fallaría en sus pronósticos, a Miku en verdad no le gustaban las cosas amargas, pero en sí misma se sentía más amargada que lo que estaba bebiendo y de alguna manera, ese líquido le aumentaba la presión sanguínea y aligeraba la agudeza de sus sentidos.

* * *

Tiempo después, Satou estaba en la gran sala de la mansión en la que vivía con Miku, quien no estaba y no le respondía al celular. La primera media hora de retraso culpó al tráfico sumado a que saliera tarde, entonces mandó mensajes, pero no obtuvo respuestas.

—Satou-sama, ya es algo tarde, ¿por qué no va a descansar? —preguntó la sirvienta dejándole una taza de café caliente con unas galletitas para la noche.

—Miku no ha regresado, ya es tarde, pasan de las diez, no me responde… —dijo preocupado, tanto así que ni siquiera miró el aperitivo, la sirvienta pensaba en lo injusto que era la vida de la pareja, ella siendo famosa no tenía tiempo libre.

Aunque la sirvienta sabía que no era cierto, pero tal como todas, callaría. Satou era muy amable con todos o simplemente no se metía, teniendo una personalidad tranquila y pacífica, no querían conocerlo molesto o triste.

—A veces Miku-sama tiene mucho trabajo, no se preocupe, de seguro algo surgió y llegará pronto. Pero usted tiene trabajo mañana, Satou-sama, debería ir a acostarse.

—Gracias.

Ella asintió y se retiró de la sala, pero el joven volvió a tomar atención a su teléfono, tal vez debería de llamar a su representante, ya que Tachibana debería saber algo.

— **No es la primera vez que llega tarde y no te avisa, Satou.**

«Lo sé, Mikael». Pensó con los ojos cerrados y dentro de sí sonó algo decepcionado.

 **—Y mañana debes ir a trabajar también. No está bien preocuparte.**

«Lamento cargarte con tanto trabajo, pero no lo puedo evitar. Lo siento, Mikael. Parece que aún no llegará el día en el que no te necesite». Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— **Nunca te curarás de esa enfermedad ni de la preocupación. No te preocupes, ya no hay quien pueda dañar a los espíritus, puedes estar tranquilo de este contratiempo, justo como los demás.**

«Tal vez tengas razón, como siempre. Pero ya es demasiado tarde, ahora que Miku es mi esposa, aun cuando la DEM y la AST no estén ahí para causar problemas, debo cuidar a Miku». Sonrió al ponerse de pie, tomó las llaves de la mesa de la sala y abrió los ojos, estos brillaron, así como un aura dorada le rodeó. «No podría vivir feliz si ella no estuviera bien, es parecido a lo que haces por mí, cierto, tiene un tiempo que no hablamos de eso, ¿ya sientes algo, Mikael?»

Satou salió de la casa para esos momentos y emprendió vuelo hacia la ciudad, ya que la mansión de Miku estaba algo apartada de todo, la buscaría por toda la ciudad si era necesario.

— **No siento nada, es mi responsabilidad ayudarte, incluso en estos momentos en los que te sigues preocupando mucho.**

—No puedo dejar de preocuparme, ella me importa mucho, la quiero y la amo, a veces no puedo creer que está a mi lado, es como un sueño, pero al fin lo tengo, está aquí. —Sonrió con un ligero sonrojo.

— **Ella está aquí, Satou. Aunque parece estar confundida y perturbada por algo. Sentimientos negativos, cosas que yo no puedo entender, pero tú sí.**

Satou se quedó callado al hacer memoria del último mes, puesto que no tenían casi nada de haberse casado, de haberse ido de vacaciones para vivir la luna de miel, pero no duró mucho ni pasaron tantas cosas, aunque sí se divirtieron, al menos, Satou la pasó muy bien.

Pero tenían un mes de haber regresado de eso y tal vez por el trabajo y el poco tiempo de estar juntos, Miku parecía decaída, incluso en las mañanas.

— **Escucho tu lamento.**

Satou paró de volar en ese momento, esas palabras eran mágicas y le hicieron sentir mejor, a pesar de que ha estado preocupado por ella en todo este tiempo. Sí, había logrado hacerla sentir mejor, pero solo era momentáneo.

—Gracias, Mikael, sé que no lo entiendes, pero… Tú en verdad te preocupas por mí, aunque no lo veas así. Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado.

— **No es nada. Será mejor que la encontremos pronto.**

Satou asintió y pensó en que contaba con su ángel guardián para este papel, pero antes de recurrir a lo último, llamó a Tachibana y esta contestó al final.

—¿Tachibana-san? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Miku? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Ah, ah, Satou-san, ¡qué lindo! Jeje… —dijo con voz divertida, él abrió un poco más los ojos, mientras estaba suspendido en el aire—. ¿Tu esposa?

—Sí, ¿dónde están? Es tarde…

—¡Es temprano! Ella… Ella está bien, ¡bien! ¿Verdad, Miku-chan? Tu Darling al teléfono —dijo al lanzarlo a Miku, pero Satou escuchó el ruido de la caída al suelo—. ¡Atrápalo pues!

—¿¡Darling?! —preguntó Miku, muy sorprendida, entonces tomó el celular, Satou había escuchado su voz, así que ya estaba más tranquilo—. ¡Darling! Me alegro tanto que llames, te extraño mucho… Todo este tiempo te he extrañado, estos sentimientos que tengo por ti son muy fuertes, aún te amo, Darling…

Su voz había sonado herida, justo lo que nunca le gustaba oír, pero lo que le había dicho era muy confuso, tanto que no sabía cómo responder, ¿qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le llamaba como a Shidou?

—Miku… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó confundido y en voz baja, Miku hizo un alarido de sorpresa, pero luego su voz se volvió un poco oscura.

—Ah, eres tú…

—¿Miku? —preguntó extrañado por su tono de voz—. ¿Dónde estás? Ya es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo, descansando.

—No te necesito a ti ahora… —respondió de la misma forma, estaba cansada, molesta y su cabeza le daba vueltas, además de que su mirada estaba perdida.

Satou tembló y una mala sensación le recorrió el cuerpo.

—¿Por qué me estás hablando? ¿Eh? —Satou empezó a sudar, ¿en verdad era Miku? ¿No era una terrible broma de Natsumi?

—Porque estoy preocupado por ti, Miku… ¿De qué estás hablando tú?

A Miku le resultó irónica la situación, además de que mientras había estado ocupada perdiendo sus sentidos, había recordado como Kanade se había quedado con Shidou, en como este le había dicho "te amo" a la chica de cabello blanco.

Había recordado todo con lujo de detalle, además de que lo tenía muy presente.

* * *

 _Miku estaba destrozada, había usado la zona de transporte de Fraxinus para ir al departamento de los espíritus, solo para ir directamente a la habitación de Satou, quien de seguro estaba descansando ahí y no en Fraxinus, como Kanade y Shidou, a quienes había escuchado confesarse sus sentimientos._

 _Al abrirse la puerta, ella estaba llena de lágrimas y con los ojos un poco rojos, estaba a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo al ver que Satou estaba durmiendo._

— _Lo siento… —susurró mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos, sin limpiarse las lágrimas, se sintió más en confianza ya que no la estaba viendo llorar, aunque pronto no podría controlar su voz—. Lo siento, no debería de estar aquí…. Molestándote después de que has estado… Peleando últimamente… Pero no te importará, ¿verdad? Sé que no, Satou-san, porque tú eres bueno… Tú siempre dices la verdad, no haces promesas… v-vacías como… como…_

 _Ella se recostó a su lado para sentir su calor, pero mordió las sábanas para no soltar su quejido de dolor, pensando en cómo Shidou había dicho esas palabras, esas dos palabras que tanto había esperado, que tanto había soñado, que tanto ella había dicho antes para él. Sí que las había oído, pero para otra chica._

 _Sollozó con fuerza, empezó a mojar las sábanas con sus lágrimas, así como su nariz empezó a congestionarse y apretó el colchón con todas sus fuerzas, no quería romperse, realmente solo quería que alguien la abrazara, pero no podía ser una mujer, las demás no lo sabían y no quería hacerles saber._

 _«Tú no me harás preguntas, ¿verdad, Satou-san?»_

 _Satou fue perturbado en sus sueños, sintió que alguien estaba sufriendo, alguien cercano tenía una energía negativa creciendo rápidamente, como si estuviera a punto de ocurrir algo trágico, el joven se despertó rápidamente y escuchó a su lado el llanto de un animal herido, pero no era un animal, era Miku Izayoi._

— _¿Miku? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿¡Estás lastimada?! —Sin más, encendió su aura dispuesto a tomar medidas drásticas, incluso llamó a Mikael internamente, pero entonces ella giró su cabeza, pudo ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, la tomó de los hombros, estaba muy preocupado—. Miku… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te hizo esto?_

— _Satou-san… —dijo con voz rota y lo abrazó con fuerza, se refugió en su pecho, el joven se quedó en shock, pero entonces ella se soltó por completo y lloró con fuerza._

 _Los ojos azules del chico temblaron, no podía parpadear, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si estaba bien abrazarla, nunca le dejaba hacerlo salvo en días especiales, como le decía ella._

— _¿Por qué? —preguntó entre sollozos, estaba más herida aún—. ¿¡Por qué?!_

— _¿Qué pasa? Miku, no puedo saber lo que piensas si no me lo dices…_

— _¿¡Por qué no me estás abrazando?! Yo quiero… Te necesito… Por favor, te necesito… No preguntes por qué, por favor…_

 _Satou entonces la abrazó, ella quería ser consolada, abrazada, quería sentirse mejor, Satou no quería verla así, si fuera una herida física, no se lo pensaría dos veces, pero ¿esto como lo curaba con sus poderes? Se sentía un inútil, pero la rodeó con sus brazos, ella parecía tan frágil en estos momentos, así que acarició su cabello suavemente, ella también lo estaba abrazando._

 _«Miku… No preguntaré, haré todo lo que quieras para que estés bien, si no me quieres decir por qué estás así, está bien. No quiero que estés triste, pero no sé cómo ayudarte». Pensó preocupado, pero respetaría la decisión de Miku. No sabía mucho de cómo hacer sentir bien a las personas, de hecho, eso se lo dejaba a Shidou, él se consideraba en un inútil en ese sentido, porque había lastimado tanto a los espíritus que nunca olvidaría lo cruel que había sido._

 _Pero era Miku quien le pedía ayuda, no podía soportar verla así, deseaba que Shidou estuviera ahí para ayudarla, él de seguro sabría qué decir o qué hacer. Así que solo se le ocurrió usar parte de su energía para hacerla sentir cálida, Miku seguía llorando, parece que no iba terminar nunca, pero poco a poco se sintió mejor._

 _En la mente de la idol solo estaba esa declaración de Shidou hacia Kanade, en su corazón solo había dolor y entre más lo pensaba, más adentro se clavaba esa daga en su pecho. La playera del chico estaba empapada, pero no le importaba, incluso se acostaron las dos, porque Miku parecía no tener fuerza._

— _Miku… No sé lo que pasa, pero estás muy herida, y no puedo hacer nada… ¿Quién te hizo esto? —preguntó, sabiendo que solo se puede llorar así cuando eres afectado por alguien más, como él cuando culpó a Tohka de la muerte de sus padres._

— _Satou-san… —susurró entre sollozos, no podía decírselo. No lo entendería, tal vez lo lastimaría o peor, lastimaría a Shidou por hacerla llorar—. Y-Ya no importa… Nunca tuve una oportunidad…_

— _¿De qué hablas?_

— _No preguntes…_

— _Lo siento… —dijo culpable y siguió acariciando su cabello con suavidad—. Es solo que estoy preocupado por ti._

* * *

—¿Estás preocupado por mí? —preguntó Miku con su voz oscura y con cierto tono irónico, Satou seguía sin poder sacarle ninguna información de su ubicación—. Desde siempre nunca has entendido como me siento… T-Tú eres solo un idiota, ¡no puedes entender! ¡Solo sabes decir que estás preocupado, pero no necesito que lo estés tú! ¿Por qué solo fuiste tú… quien se preocupó por mí? Incluso si sabía… lo que yo sentía…

Había sido herido de muchísimas formas en batalla, pero esto fue una herida limpia en su ser, no sabía a qué parte había afectado; si a sus emociones, si a su pecho, si a su cerebro, si a lo que pensaba de Miku, si a su amor por ella. Lo que sí sabía es que le había dolido profundamente.

—¿No puedo entender? —preguntó él con la cabeza agachada—. Lo siento, Miku… Porque hay cosas que todavía no sé ni entiendo de ti, espero que algún día puedas decírmelas, porque no voy a obligarte a decir cosas que no quieres. Perdón por no ser lo que esperabas… Siempre me preocupo por ti y no sé qué hacer cuando veo que estás sufriendo, pero yo también sufro, ¿entiendes? Y aunque no sé muchas cosas, sé que te amo… Por eso hago todas esas cosas, perdón si no es… suficiente…

Ahora la voz de él había cambiado.

— **Satou, cálmate** —dijo Mikael con voz fuerte dentro de él, haciéndolo reaccionar.

—¿Uh? —Fue ahí cuando notó que estaba llorando, al tocarse la cara, la sintió húmeda, sus ojos estaban cristalinos y su voz no se escuchaba bien.

Miku había quedado sin habla, Tachibana no pudo hacer nada, solo se le quedó mirando, hasta que bajó el brazo con el celular y se arrodilló, dentro de sí había dejado salir algo que se había guardado hace mucho tiempo, pero con la respuesta de Satou, no sintió paz.

Tachibana entonces tomó el celular de la mano de Miku.

—Eh… Lo siento, lo siento, Satou-san… —dijo muy apenada, pero por el otro lado escuchó su respiración entrecortada, como si se estuviera conteniendo.

—Está bien… —susurró en respuesta, Tachibana sabía que era mentira, pero no quería echarle más sal a la herida—. ¿Dónde están?

—En un estacionamiento, realmente no iba a manejar estando así, pero la verdad no sé bien en donde estamos, deja me muevo un poco.

Satou entonces esperó hasta que le dijeron dónde estaban, luego colgó y se dirigió a ese lugar, mientras lo hacía, se apretó la playera deportiva en el pecho, donde más le dolía, hace mucho que no sentía eso, tanto, que se había olvidado lo que era sufrir.

Recordó a su madre y a sus palabras de que las chicas son como las flores y que hay que tratarlas con cuidado. Incluso si él era el lastimado por esa flor que tanto cuidaba, no fallaría a las palabras de su madre. Pensó que, si ella estuviera aquí y fuera la suegra de Miku, sabría exactamente qué decir para que entendiera qué hacer.

Ojalá su madre estuviera aquí, pensó mientras las lágrimas se le escurrieron rápido mientras volaba con rapidez.

—Mikael.

En ese momento, el chico cambió de mirada, las lágrimas dejaron de salir y su rostro era sin emociones, aunque su ángel tomó el control, aún sentía ese ardor en el pecho.

* * *

Llegó al estacionamiento, bajó algo lejos para no llamar la atención, luego llegó hacia donde estaban las mujeres, Miku estaba dentro del auto, acostada, Tachibana afuera, esperando a Satou.

—¿Dónde está Miku? —preguntó con tranquilidad, Tachibana se alegró de que estuviera ahí, pero al verlo, la sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Satou-san? ¿Estás… bien?

—Sí —respondió sin dejar de mirarla con esos ojos azules tenues, parecían más vacíos que nunca, Miku entonces salió del auto con su bolso, pero al ver a Satou, no solo vio que no estaba triste, sino que su mirada estaba vacía.

—Ah, Miku-san, bueno… Supongo que yo estaré bien con un taxi…

Dejó de hablar al ver como Satou pasó de ella para acercarse a su esposa, no había parpadeado en todo este tiempo. Al estar frente a frente, notó que estaba desorientada y con las mejillas rojas, estaba borracha, pero con los ojos rojos.

—Como siempre, no entiendo nada —admitió con su voz sin tono aparente, luego parpadeó una sola vez y le puso la mano en su cabeza, usó levemente su poder para que tuviera energías para mantenerse mejor en pie—. Está muy preocupado por ti, no sé lo que hiciste, pero lo hiciste llorar.

Miku reaccionó entonces, esa voz fría y sin emociones no era de Satou, era del ángel Mikael, al escuchar sus frías palabras que fueron como un balde de agua fría, pensó de forma razonable y agachó la cabeza.

—L-Lo sien…

¿Realmente lo sentía?

—Ya es tarde, vámonos.

Tachibana fue dejada en segundo plano, porque vio que Satou no tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie, se veía muy diferente, aun así, Miku le siguió, Tachibana vio raro que no tomó de la mano a su esposa, sino del brazo.

* * *

— _Tú siempre te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad? —preguntó Miku, aun llorando, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Satou no sabía si esto estaba bien, pero asintió con la cabeza porque era la verdad—. Tú me quieres mucho, ¿verdad?_

— _Sí, te quiero mucho, Miku… Por eso, no me gusta verte sufrir, por favor, ya no llores —dijo con tristeza y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos con algo de temor, Miku era especial, no dejaba que se le acercara mucho._

 _Miku tomó la mano de Satou y cerró los ojos, para recargar su mejilla en la mano de él. El joven se sonrojó un poco por eso, que piel tan suave tenía la idol, aunque estaba muy húmeda por sus lágrimas._

 _«Tú siempre te preocupas por mí, Satou-san. No quiero que sepas quién me hizo esto, sé que podrías pelearte con Darling, también sé que podrías matarlo, tal vez sería mejor si nunca me hubiera salvado, porque así no sentiría lo que siento ahora». Pensó con dolor y volvió a refugiarse en su pecho. «Tú eres muy cálido, Satou-san, sé que no entiendes nada, tampoco te estoy dejando entender… Lo siento, debes estar decepcionado de la idol a la que admiras más, pero yo… De verdad… Él se volvió el único, ¡pero yo no lo era!»_

— _Siempre estaré sola… —susurró con voz rota y con una mala sensación en el estómago, Satou seguía abrazándola cálidamente y sentía su dolor._

— _Tú no estás sola, Miku. Tohka, Kanade y las demás son tus amigas, Shidou no te dejaría sola, él no se rindió conmigo, ni lo ha hecho con ningún espíritu._

— _Él no me ama… —Soltó por fin, Satou se detuvo entonces._

— _No lo sé. Yo solo puedo decir que amo a mis padres, aunque ya no estén aquí… —respondió con sinceridad, Miku sonrió un poco, él no sabía lo que era el amor de pareja—. Pero no estarás sola, tienes muchas amigas, nadie se alejará de ti, ni dejaré que nadie muera, sé que Shidou tampoco. No estarás sola, y si no estás segura… Te prometo que yo no te dejaré sola, aunque no quieras que esté ahí…_

— _Satou-san…_

— _Sé que no puedes tratarme como a los demás, aún no sé por qué, pero sé que es diferente. No importa, Miku, el que no me odies después de todo lo que hice, es suficiente y gracias por todos los días especiales que me dejaste abrazarte, siempre me hiciste sentir bien con esas acciones, quisiera hacer lo mismo, pero creo que si soy yo no funciona… —dijo decepcionado, ella rio ligeramente, eso era porque él estaba enamorado y no lo sabía._

— _¿De verdad nunca… vas a dejar de quererme? —preguntó al limpiarse las lágrimas, Satou le ayudó después, pero le vio con una pequeña sonrisa._

— _Aunque me odiaras, no podría dejar de quererte. No sé cuándo empezó, perdí todos mis recuerdos, pero a ti no te olvidé, Miku. Creo que es porque te quiero mucho. Te prometo que estaré siempre contigo, te protegeré siempre y cuidaré de ti, no dejaré que nadie te lastime, y aunque no sepa qué hacer, te apoyaré, así que ya no llores más._

 _Miku se sonrojó un poco, pero vio en Satou una vía de escape, una forma de olvidar a Shidou y a sus sentimientos por él, las palabras que le había dicho eran muy lindas y honestas, estaba realmente enamorado de ella, así que era cierto, nunca la dejaría, le amaría por siempre, hasta la muerte._

 _Ella entonces lo besó en la boca, el tiempo se detuvo, pero Satou se alejó porque no entendió que estaba haciendo, ella le miró con sorpresa, pero sintió el rechazo, no soportaría otro cuchillo en su corazón._

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó ella triste—. ¿No me quieres?_

— _Sí, te quiero, pero… ¿Por qué me…?_

— _Porque… quiero que me beses —dijo en voz baja y acercándose a él para tomarlo de las mejillas—. Cuando quieres mucho a una persona, quieres estar cerca, quieres que esté bien, quieres su felicidad, quieres que comparta tu tiempo contigo y que no ame a nadie más que a ti. ¿No es eso lo que sientes por mí, Satou-san? Porque… Tú lo demuestras a gritos de que es así._

— _Te amo, entonces —dijo como si nada, pero con un sonrojo en las mejillas, ella cerró los ojos y dejó que él acercara sus labios para por fin besarla._

 _«Hazme olvidar». Pensó al momento al que lo tiraba en la cama y lo besaba con más profundidad, solo usando sus labios. Ninguno de los dos se soltó y los besos continuaron por bastante tiempo, aunque en todo ese tiempo ella no dijo que lo quería, solo que lo necesitaba._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Miku despertó con dolor de cabeza, en sus sueños había recordado el día en el que todo su romance con Satou empezó, pero no había hecho memoria de lo que había hecho anoche.

—¿Satou-san? —preguntó al voltearse, pero él no estaba a su lado, pero sí estaba una nota de papel, así que la tomó para leerla.

"Te quiero, Miku. Está bien, no te preocupes por lo de ayer, sé que no estabas bien. Descansa, por favor.

Satou".

Entonces ella, con cierto dolor, recordó las cosas que le había dicho a Satou por el celular, se sintió miserable y su pecho dolió, ¡él debería estar enojado! Pero él la amaba, no era un hombre normal, porque en la primera noche que durmieron juntos, se dio cuenta que no era para nada pervertido y que no estaba interesado en su cuerpo, por eso no tenía miedo de dormir con él con poca ropa.

¿Qué había hecho? Se había preocupado por ella, la había dejado descansar, se fue de la habitación como si fuera un día normal, incluso le dejó una nota diciéndole que no se preocupara por lo que había dicho, incluso había sido comprensivo hasta el punto en el que daba ganas de gritar que eso no se hacía, ¡eso no se hacía!

Ella había dicho la verdad, pero fue doloroso, sabía que había sido tan doloroso que Satou tuvo que usar a Mikael para no sentir más dolor, para no perder el control.

— _No sé lo que le hiciste, pero lo hiciste llorar._

«Lo siento». Miku se abrazó a sí misma con lágrimas en los ojos, Satou era bueno, más amable que Shidou y mucho más ingenuo, aun así, más valioso porque a diferencia del sellador de espíritus, solo pensaba en Miku; había una clara diferencia entre ella y el resto del mundo.

Y aquí estaba ella, destrozando el corazón de Satou por pensar en Shidou, alguien que, tal como Satou, piensa en alguien especial diferente del resto del mundo, alguien que no era Miku Izayoi.

* * *

 **Ah, Miku, Miku, eres un personaje bastante complicado cuando se te toca en una fibra delicada. Realmente este capítulo es bastante triste, sin duda necesitarán hablarlo y ver si se puede arreglar, si ella puede aclarar sus sentimientos o si esto necesita terminar definitivamente.**

 **¿Qué pasará? Lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Hoy vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia, espero les guste mucho tanto como a mí al escribirlo, también espero no tenga ningún error tan grave, igual que si quieren, pueden dejar una review.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Armónicos naturales**

Muchos dicen que el amor es un regalo, uno que no se da cualquiera, pero que se da sin segundas intenciones. La realidad era distinta a esta creencia, esa idea del amor era vendida y ya hasta se creía que era algo de películas o un mito, ¿quién podría amar así en estos tiempos donde todos son tan exigentes?

Pero sí había personas así, personas que entregaban su corazón a la persona que amaban más, pero ¿qué es lo que pasaba? Su corazón que no fue pedido era rechazado entonces, y como quien persigue al sol todos los días, pero este se aleja, la persona amada nunca podía ser alcanzada. Y uno quedaba con la mano extendida y tirado en el suelo después de haberse esforzado tanto en correr detrás de esa persona.

Satou había corrido mucho, había tropezado muchas veces y las personas que debían levantarlo y apoyarlo, ya no estaban; el destino es cruel con algunas personas. Corrió por una oportunidad de redimirse y se le fue otorgada, después siguió corriendo y ofreció su compañía y apoyo a cada amiga que tenía, así como a amigos.

Y luego había corrido para acercarse lo mejor posible a personas que parecían inalcanzables, pero sus conocimientos eran pocos y cuando creyó que por fin Miku había dejado de estar tan lejos de él, se sintió afortunado y feliz, tal vez tanto que no pudo ver sus motivos ocultos.

¿Cómo podría verlos si él tenía esa idea de que el amor es un regalo sin segundas intenciones, sin motivos ocultos?

Por otro lado, la chica e idol exitosa, Miku Izayoi, no tuvo por qué correr para nada, de hecho, desde el principio estaba estancada, Shidou se esforzó para alcanzarla, hasta que lo logró. Después de eso, pensó que Shidou estaría siempre ahí, así que no tenía que alcanzarlo, ¿para qué si era él quien se había esforzado tanto por alcanzarla a ella?

Miku nunca tuvo que correr, sin embargo, para alcanzar a Shidou nunca escuchó el disparo de inicio para iniciar la carrera. Y cuando se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde, él había escogido a la ganadora y no era ella. Así que optó por una segunda opción, sabiendo de antemano que esa opción ya estaba ganada.

De nuevo, no tuvo por qué correr para alcanzar a esa persona. Tampoco tenía competidoras, ni obstáculos. No había nada ni nadie entre ella y Satou Matsuo.

Había sido una victoria total, aunque ella lo escondió por un tiempo, al menos hasta que el secreto que había entre Kanade y Shidou saliera a la luz. Cuando ese hecho ocurrió, salió también a la luz de que ella quería a Satou y no lo dejaría.

Él era feliz y vivía en un sueño hecho realidad, tal vez más sueño que realidad, y ella solo se consolaba con la segunda opción. Hay personas que no son agradecidas con el regalo del amor, incluso cuando lo tienen todo.

¿Qué más le faltaba a Miku Izayoi en su vida? Era una joven y bella mujer, su cuerpo ilusionaba incluso a los hombres casados y hacía voltear miradas en la calle por más que estuviera tapando su cuerpo, su voz cautivaba a la gente y su carrera iba subiendo más y más, tenía una casa con todos los lujos a excepción de una alberca, no tenía por qué ensuciarse las manos teniendo a una servidumbre a su servicio. Y también tenía el amor.

Sí, ella era amada, pero era diferente del amor por su cuerpo que tenían los hombres que la veían, era diferente del amor de sus fanáticos y fanáticas que admiraban y disfrutaban de sus obras musicales y de su voz cautivadora, era un amor especial y distinto del resto del mundo.

Era respetada tal princesa, cuidada como a una niña, protegida como el tesoro más valioso, admirada como una artista, se le tenía el cariño que se le tiene al oso de felpa favorito, cuando uno es niño o niña, era dueña de alguien que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, como si ella fuera una dirigente de una revolución.

Hay personas que afirman que esta forma de amar no existe, que es solo cuento se le da a conocer a las niñas para ilusionarse de que serán siempre amadas, hasta el fin de sus días. Haciendo creer que el amor puro no existe en este mundo.

«Satou-san». Miku estaba llorando, pero en voz baja, no quería que nadie la escuchara, se había cubierto con las sábanas, ocultándose del mundo y sumida en la oscuridad. No había espacio para Shidou en su mente, solo en su esposo que no estaba, pero que no la había dejado sola y desamparada.

Hay personas que aceptan los regalos por conveniencia u obligación, incluso si se trata de un corazón.

—L-Lo s-siento tanto, S-Satou-san… —dijo entre sollozos y limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos, pero seguían saliendo más. Se preguntaba cómo había sido tan cruel de decir las cosas así, incluso si era la verdad—. N-No debí… N-No de esa… Uuu… F-Forma… P-Perdón….

Ahora de seguro que sí la odiaba, sabía que no podía ser así, pero realmente ansiaba su odio, porque lo merecía, porque todo este tiempo ella no había disfrutado lo que esperaba vivir con alegría y amor con Shidou teniéndolo como pareja, pero en vez del sellador de espíritus, estaba Satou y tenía que vivir con eso, porque tampoco quería estar sola y prefería que fuera con él, a quien aceptaba su compañía y que no tenía segundas intenciones.

Las lágrimas siguieron, aunque ella intentó taparles el paso al pegar su cabeza contra la almohada, no tenía hambre ni ganas de descansar, a pesar de que esto último le había dicho su esposo en una nota, porque pensaba en su bienestar, a pesar de que seguro estaba enojado con ella.

«Yo no debería ser tu esposa… Satou-san, estoy segura de que…. Con Tohka-san hubieras sido completamente feliz y correspondido, tal vez te faltaría comida todos los días, pero sé que lo harías con mucho gusto». Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos, con dolor de cabeza y con fluido nasal escurriendo y manchando la almohada, sonrió un poco por su idea.

Se la imaginó por unos momentos. Satou teniendo el mismo trabajo que ahora, un puesto alto para mantener a una mujer él solo, con Tohka siendo ama de casa y siempre feliz por comer cosas deliciosas, él cuidándola siempre y ella dejándose cuidar, tal vez no sería una vida sencilla por el lado económico, pero habría amor sincero entre ambos.

«Pero Satou-san solo piensa en ti como alguien que debe proteger, Tohka-san, eres como una hermana menor problemática para él». Miku ya no estaba llorando, recordó una vez, cuando estaban en la playa en su luna de miel, le había preguntado a su recién esposo si no hubiera preferido casarse con Tohka o con Kurumi, y entonces había respondido que ambas causaban problemas, pero que aun así las quería mucho, pero no como a ella.

A Miku la amaba.

Se pasó un tiempo pensando en las demás chicas que pudieron quedarse con Satou, él las hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos, aunque entre más lo pensaba, más dudaba de si eso era cierto. Porque ella no sabía desde cuándo Satou la amaba, había cosas que no sabía de él, muchas, a decir verdad.

«Satou-san». La imagen juvenil de su esposo llegó a su mente, su mirada no había cambiado mucho, no como lo hizo la de Kanade al quedarse con Shidou. Sin embargo, no notaba cambios porque con ella siempre estaba tranquilo o tenía una sonrisa para ella.

Una punzada sintió en el pecho al recordar sus palabras de anoche.

 _—Ah, eres tú…_

 _—¿Miku? —preguntó extrañado por su tono de voz—. ¿Dónde estás? Ya es muy tarde, deberías estar durmiendo, descansando._

 _—No te necesito a ti ahora… —respondió de la misma forma, estaba cansada, molesta y su cabeza le daba vueltas, además de que su mirada estaba perdida._

Ella se apretó la blusa con fuerza y agachó la cabeza, sus lágrimas cayeron a la cama, pero eran las últimas, porque no salían más, parece que el agua del cuerpo se había secado, como un desierto.

—Satou-san, lo siento… Dije que no me entendías… Tú no eres un idiota, yo soy la idiota… Esto… Así debiste sentirte, no… De seguro peor te sentiste cuando te dije todas esas cosas…

Se quitó la ropa y entró al baño para bañarse. Estuvo ahí por bastante tiempo, la verdad esto no le importaba, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, tampoco quería llorar, era suficiente con el dolor en su pecho. Por alguna razón, no se iba y la mirada fría y hasta acusatoria de Mikael estaba en su mente, sabía que el ángel no sentía nada, pero su mirada fue… definitiva contra ella.

Se preguntó si a Satou también le dolía el pecho cuando estaba triste, él que se veía tan fuerte y que aún tenía sus poderes. Ella tragó saliva y se tocó el pecho porque dolía.

Por supuesto que su pecho se estremecía, estaba enfermo del corazón, pero que idiota, pensó para sí misma.

Se hizo más preguntas mentales mientras el agua mojaba todo su bello cuerpo, ella solo miraba al piso y a sus pies.

«Nunca he pensado en cómo te sentías».

Eso fue otra navaja que se insertó en su pecho, metafóricamente. Nunca había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de Satou, creyó que por saber que le amaba, pensó que eso solapaba todo, incluso sus excusas para no estar con él, incluso el hecho de que nunca le decía que lo amaba, ni le dejaba besarle en los labios.

«Tú no…» Se arrodilló en el baño y las rodillas le dolieron por el impacto, de hecho, se las abrió un poco. «Tú no puedes amarme después de esto… Tú ya no vas a amarme… ¿Verdad, Satou-san?»

Y eso fue todo, no merecía otra oportunidad, ella misma no daba segundas oportunidades, y menos lo haría de ser ella la víctima.

— _¿¡Darling?! —preguntó Miku, muy sorprendida, entonces tomó el celular, Satou había escuchado su voz, así que ya estaba más tranquilo—. ¡Darling! Me alegro tanto que llames, te extraño mucho… Todo este tiempo te he extrañado, estos sentimientos que tengo por ti son muy fuertes, aún te amo, Darling…_

Esto tenía que ser el fin.

* * *

—Miku-sama, Miku-sama —dijo una de sus sirvientas, al ver como Miku estaba acostada en la cama, solo tenía puesta la bata del baño encima, pero sí se puso su lencería—. ¿Está bien? No ha desayunado nada, ayer Satou-sama estaba muy preocupado por usted.

—Lo sé… —respondió con tristeza, pero su rostro no lo reflejaba, solo estaba sin vida, pero aún tenía fuerzas para no ver a la sirvienta a su rostro—. ¿Dónde está?

—No lo dijo, pero pidió que se le cuidara una vez despertara, creo que fue a despejarse. A veces, cuando usted aún duerme, Satou-sama sale a caminar por los alrededores de la mansión, ve las flores, los árboles y se queda viendo a lo lejos. —Sonrió y Miku parpadeó un par de veces.

—No lo sabía. Así que le gusta ver la naturaleza que hay por aquí, pensé que este lugar era demasiado grande para él o que se aburría, pero ahora sé que en verdad le gusta —dijo con culpabilidad y se sentó en el sillón para abrazarse las piernas, viendo los dedos de sus pies—. ¿Y qué hay de hoy? ¿Hizo lo mismo mientras dormía?

—Oh, hoy no estoy segura, me desperté un poco tarde y lo vi salir, hasta ahora no ha vuelto y no llevó su celular. Creo que quería alejarse un poco de todo, pero no se preocupe, volverá para la comida, estoy segura.

—Gracias, yo espero que vuelva…

La sirvienta se retiró y dejó sola a Miku con sus pensamientos. La mujer joven pensó que esto quería decir que Satou no quería verla, que en verdad quería alejarse de ella. No lo culpaba, no estaba molesta con él, y no se molestaría incluso si él regresaba para dejarla sola por siempre.

«Serías feliz con cualquier otra que no fuera yo, no llevamos ni dos meses viviendo juntos y ya te he destrozado el corazón». Se dejó caer en el sillón, quedó viendo al techo, su corazón parecía haberse detenido porque no lo escuchaba ni en este silencio. «Está bien… Merezco esto, tú me has amado más de lo suficiente y yo solo te lastimé. No tengo derecho a ser amada por ti. No merezco ser amada por ti».

Abrió los ojos y casi grita por el susto cuando se abrió la puerta, entonces se incorporó en el sillón para ver que, de las puertas de madera, entró Satou. Había salido con una chamarra café oscura, debajo una playera gris, pantalones negros y tenis.

—Satou-san… —dijo en un hilillo de voz, tenía miedo de su reacción, así que agachó la mirada, pero Satou sí le vio.

—Miku…

—Ah… —Ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo, la voz del hombre había sonado tranquila, pero débil. «No suena enojado, no suena triste, ¿por qué?»

Cuando por fin pudo verlo, se encontró con sus ojos un poco rojos, no había que tener mucha imaginación para saber las posibles causas, no había mucha diferencia entre su rostro de ahora con el Satou que no confiaba en nadie, en el pasado.

Esto tenía que terminar ya.

Dejó el sillón rápidamente, ni siquiera notó el peso de sus acciones y se acercó a él. La diferencia de altura era notable, además de que ella estaba descalza, todavía se veía más pequeña.

—Satou-san…. Um… Leí tu nota en la mañana, bueno…

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó al tomarla de los hombros, ella tembló ligeramente, pero miró a sus ojos azules; estaban rojos y nublados, de seguro así es como se sentía por dentro.

—Sí, gracias. Y bienvenido a casa, Satou-san. —Ella fue soltada de los hombros y él asintió con la cabeza, así que avanzó por la sala, se quitó la chamarra en el proceso.

Ella lo miró alejarse, sabía que esto tenía que terminar, pero no hizo caso. Sus pies se movieron rápido para llegar a caminar a la par que él.

—¿A dónde fuiste, Satou-san?

—Salí a caminar, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó —respondió secamente, sin ningún tono aparente, por un momento ella pensó que estaba hablando con su ángel.

Esto tenía que terminar, lo sabía.

—Ah, ¿no tienes hambre? Ya casi es hora de la comida y acabas de volver, de seguro tienes hambre —dijo al tomarlo de la mano y ella se detuvo, casi lo tuvo que jalar para detenerlo de su camino, ella intentó sonreír—. Le pediré a Chiaki-san que nos preparé algo para los dos.

—No hay necesidad, no tengo hambre. Acabo de regresar, así que, ¿podrías dejarme descansar, Miku? —Pidió sin voltearse, pero eso fue suficiente para soltar su mano y él siguiera caminando—. Puedes comer sola si tienes hambre, yo quiero ir a la cama en estos momentos.

—Ah… Sí… —susurró y sintió el rechazo, era la primera vez que lo sentía de su parte, aunque de seguro estaba cansado de la situación, de seguro su pecho dolía aún más que el de ella.

Esto tenía que terminar, tenía que ser el fin, ¿por qué no le decía nada? ¿Por qué solo se estaba alejando? ¿Por qué no reclamaba? ¿Por qué no la trataba mal como ella lo hizo?

Corrió después de unos momentos para alcanzarlo en el cuarto, al abrir la puerta, se encontró que en verdad se había acostado en la cama y estaba intentando dormir, aunque con una ropa diferente de la que traía hace unos momentos. La escuchó entrar, pero no se tomó la molestia de decir nada.

«¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada?» Pensó al sentarse en la cama y acercó su mano hacia su hombro, pero ella tembló al ver como un rayo de luz pasó por su hombro y desapareció.

—Satou-san… —Miku estaba sorprendida, Satou ya tenía los ojos abiertos, lo había descubierto—. Perdón, sé que no quieres que me acerque a ti, ¡lo siento! Ayer te dije cosas muy crueles, ¡no estaba bien y no estuvo bien lo que hice!

—¡No!

Esa fuerte negativa hizo correr la electricidad por su cuerpo, así como el hombre dejó la cama, sin voltearse, ella se detuvo a medio lloriqueo. Satou exhaló aire para calmarse.

—No quiero que te acerques porque no quiero lastimarte. —Las lágrimas siguieron su curso y sus ojos purpuras azulados se abrieron un poco más, así como quedó con la boca abierta—. No te preocupes por lo de ayer, no importa. Solo… No quiero estar cerca de ti de esta forma…

Satou se alejó de ella, ni siquiera la miró, Miku estaba demasiado triste, no había parado de culparse por las cosas que había dicho, pero esto lo superaba todo. Era demasiado para ella.

«Satou-san, tú… ¿No me odias?» Pensó mientras lo veía caminar en cámara lenta hacia la puerta. «Satou-san, tú… ¿No quieres lastimarme? ¿No vas a dejarme? Te lastimé, Satou-san… ¿Por qué no me dejas?» Él llegó hasta la perilla de la puerta y la giró. «¿Me estás… poniendo por encima… de tus sentimientos?»

—Ugh… Miku, suéltame, podría… —dijo preocupado cuando ella le abrazó.

—¡Noooooooooo! —Después de ese grito, ella comenzó a llorar, Satou se giró para verla con sorpresa, ella lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si se fuera a escapar.

—Miku… ¿Por qué?

—¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué nunca me dices nada?! —Él abrió los ojos un poco más al ver como ella estaba apretando fuertemente su playera, tanto que le estaba doliendo un poco—. Imbécil… N-No lo hagas, ¡no hagas esto! ¡Yo te lastimé, soy yo la que te hace sufrir! ¿¡Por qué no me dices nada?!

Miku golpeó al chico en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba arrodillando, así que ambos se cayeron, Satou la abrazó o lo intentó, porque ella alejó sus manos, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Deja de contenerte! ¡Deja de ser lindo! ¡No es justo! —gritó al momento en que lo tomó de los hombros, Satou seguía sorprendido y sin poder decir nada—. T-Tú siempre me pones por encima de todo, ¡incluso de ti mismo! No es justo, ¡no es justo, yo solo he sido egoísta! Y aun así… Aun así… ¡No quiero que te vayas! No quiero estar sola…

—Miku… Yo no iba a dejarte sola, ni iba a abandonarte… —dijo tristemente y se intentó acercar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz rota, recordando todas las cosas crueles que dijo—. ¿¡Por qué?! ¿No te lastimé?

—Te amo, Miku… —admitió con cierto dolor al verla así, su corazón volvía a dolerle intensamente, recordando que ella nunca le había correspondido con las mismas palabras. Las palabras de Satou perforaron el pecho de la idol.

—No digas eso, por favor… No digas eso, ¡no digas eso! —Le pegó de nuevo en el pecho mientras lo estaba abrazando, Satou atrapó su puño y la mano de Miku estaba temblando ligeramente—. No puedo… soportarlo, Satou-san… No quiero que… ocultes tus sentimientos solo para hacerme sentir bien… Por favor… Siempre he estado segura… de que me amas… Pero he sido una aprovechada… No ocultes tus sentimientos, por eso estás así… No me ames tanto… como para sufrir solo… ¡Eso no es amor y no lo quiero así!

Se quedó callada después de ese grito, hasta que escuchó un sollozo cercano, entonces alzó la mirada para ver como Satou estaba llorando, con la cabeza abajo. Sus lágrimas cayeron al suelo, ella lo tomó de las mejillas para que le mostrara su cara, ella había dejado de llorar y sonrió un poco.

—Es solo que… No sabía qué hacer… —dijo Satou con una voz tan débil que la imagen del espíritu más poderoso se había quebrado en pedazos al ver a este hombre joven, totalmente destrozado—. No quieres escucharlo… Pero esa es la verdad… Y-Yo no amo a nadie más que a ti… Me duele mucho el p-pecho… Y no supe qué tenía que hacer con todo esto… Así que lo liberé…

Recordó como había liberado sus sentimientos en las afueras de la ciudad, había destrozado todo, incluso su ropa, solo sobrevivió su chamarra porque se la había quitado antes.

Satou quitó las manos de Miku y agachó la cabeza, no tenía el valor para verla al rostro. No quería intentar adivinar sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos reales.

—Miku… ¿Tú también… serás alejada de mí?

El cerebro de Miku no tardó mucho en relacionar sus palabras con Shidou, al igual que la pérdida de sus padres.

 _—No sabes cómo me siento… ninguno de ustedes puede entender… ¡Lo que es perder a alguien amado!_

—Ah… —dijo al momento en el que Miku lo abrazó de forma cálida, sus grandes pechos se juntaron al suyo, el joven soltó el cuerpo y la abrazó también, sus lágrimas se detuvieron un poco.

No pudo pensar en nada, lo había lastimado profundamente, tal vez más que Tohka cuando le quitó a sus padres, porque aquí no tenía nadie a quien golpear, no había culpables más que su propia esposa por amar a otro hombre. No amaba a Satou, no lo había hecho antes, pero sus sentimientos por Shidou nunca serían tomados en cuenta, pero Shidou no estaba muerto.

Satou tenía razón, ella no podía entender lo que era perder a alguien amado. Pero entendía una cosa: no quería perderlo a él, porque esta vez entendía sus sentimientos, porque ella lo quería, pero lo que más deseaba era quererlo como él la quería a ella.

—Ah… —dejó escapar de su boca, con voz rota. Los labios suaves de Miku se habían posado en su cuello blanco, después fue en su mejilla, finalmente le besó en los labios, fue de forma lenta y suave, el dolor en su pecho fue bajando de intensidad.

Este beso era diferente, muy diferente de los demás. Ella acariciando su cabello mientras lo besaba y había entrelazado su mano con la suya. No lo hacía por compromiso, lo hacía porque quería curar su dolor con cariño. No lo hacía por conveniencia, lo hacía porque quería hacerlo feliz, porque Satou lo merecía.

Ella dejó de besarlo, él estaba sonrojado y ella sonrió un poco por ello, para acercarse a su oído, ella soltó su mano en ese momento.

—Nadie va a alejarme de ti, Satou-san. Así que no me sueltes, no me dejes ir —Fue abrazada con algo de fuerza y ella se sonrojó un poco, cerró los ojos mientras acarició el cabello negro de su Satou—. Te quiero, Satou-san… Y quiero estar contigo, quiero que estemos juntos, hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti y hay cosas que he escondido de ti, pero ya no lo haré más, te lo prometo. Quiero saber más de ti, quiero amarte tanto como tú me amas… No quiero dejarte solo, pero eso solo si tú quieres que, a pesar de todo….

—Yo también quiero estar contigo, Miku —respondió rápidamente, su voz sonó con determinación y la separó un poco de él para ver su rostro sorprendido—. No voy a dejarte sola, Miku, ¡yo nunca pensé en dejarte sola ni en alejarme de ti! No pienses en esas cosas, porque desde hace mucho… Aunque no lo supiera, siempre he estado enamorado de ti.

Miku le besó de nuevo en los labios, de la misma forma que antes, eran suaves los labios de su esposa, su cuerpo también lo era. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora de Miku era reconfortante, cálido y lindo.

«No volveré a lastimarte, ni a hacerte daño otra vez. No voy a alejarme de ti, ni pondré excusas. No negaré tu amor ni tu compañía». Miku siguió besándolo de una forma suave y tranquila en la cama, una vez que se puso sus ropas casuales de casa, puesto que la bata de baño le molestaba. «Tampoco volveré a probar alcohol, voy a amarte de verdad, Satou-san. Y voy a hacer que te olvides… de todas esas cosas malas que te hice».

Miku y Satou se besaron muchísimas veces, hasta que se le secaron los labios a los dos, pero todos fueron diferentes, ninguno fue francés tampoco, pero se notaban los sentimientos de ambos en sus acciones. Comieron algo tarde ese día, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en las mejillas.

Las sirvientas habían escuchado muchos de los gritos, pero cuando los vieron más juntos que nunca y de esa forma, se sintieron aliviadas de que todo estaba bien entre la pareja recién casada.

Miku decidió tener la cena en el jardín de la mansión, aprovechando que en la noche había frío, Satou se sintió en paz y tranquilo afuera de casa, en la naturaleza. Ahí también lo besó muchas veces, pero todo le supo dulce porque habían cenado pastel de fresas con crema.

Esa noche, ello lo abrazó como peluche y ambos quedaron rendidos en cama.

* * *

 **Creo que este fue un capítulo con mucho sentimentalismo, es inevitable para mí el decir esto porque cuando lo escribí, realmente me sentí mal al principio y después me sentí bien, porque es un personaje mío, Miku también me gusta bastante, y no me importa quién esté mientras sea feliz, porque, aunque Shidou es el único en la serie y novelas, la realidad es que no lo es.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, esto aún no termina, nos quedan varios capítulos, un cambio lleva tiempo por más que esto haya sido un evento sorprendente.**

 **Sin más, nos vemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por estar aquí, realmente estoy feliz de haber publicado esta historia, sobre todo por el último review que recibí, eso me demuestra, poco a poco, que sí tengo esa capacidad de llegarle a la gente con mi trabajo, por medio de mis palabras. Muchas gracias por ese review.**

 **Por otro lado, este capítulo es igual de largo que el anterior y bueno, a partir de este momento, vamos a ver como se desenvuelve esta pareja.**

 **Sin más, espero les guste.  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Seré una buena esposa**

Las cosas habían fluido con calma después de que Satou y Miku tuvieran esa conversación tan crítica en la que hubo pérdidas, sin duda alguna, de ambas personas.

Miku había hablado con la verdad, aunque no había tocado el tema de Shidou ni de otros que no había dicho, sus sentimientos por Satou se aclararon y su realidad también.

Satou la amaba y estaba casado con él, además de que sus sentimientos eran tan puros que penetraron en su corazón hasta que le dolió.

No sabía si merecía tanto amor de su parte, pero quería ganárselo y también quería que él fuera feliz. Esta vez Miku Izayoi se esforzaría para alcanzar a Satou y curar todas las terribles heridas que le hizo a su corazón.

Y para hacer eso, primero tenía que estar con él, no huir con excusas ni aceptando más trabajo con tal de estar menos tiempo con él, aunque había un problema.

* * *

«Hoy tampoco». Pensó con cierta culpa al abrir su armario y escogió un conjunto de ropa un poco formal, Satou estaba haciendo cosas del trabajo en su laptop, pero escuchó cuando ella suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa, Miku?

Ella miró a sus vestidos bonitos, a sus ropas reveladoras y demás, había tantas buenas opciones para salir en una cita, pero hoy tampoco podría usarlas, así que cerró el armario.

—Nada… Es solo que tengo que ir a trabajar, aunque es domingo…

Miku ya tenía trabajo para toda la semana, igual que la pasada, y la pasada a esa, realmente le molestaba, se arrepentía que, en esa noche de alcohol, en las juntas, ella había aceptado todo tipo de cosas que necesitaba de su presencia y participación.

Y no había forma de rechazar a la televisión, a la radio, a las entrevistas, al sello discográfico, a las prácticas de baile del próximo concierto, ni las de canto, de piano, ¡menos a la que hacía su vestido, esa era la parte más bonita!

Pero realmente quería tener tiempo para salir con Satou en alguna cita, él también estaba ocupado trabajando entre semana, aunque no tenía necesidad, esa misma tarde de domingo, la pregunta llegó a ella.

Miku se acostó a su lado después de saltar a la cama, Satou no despegó la vista de la pantalla.

—¿No se te hará tarde? —preguntó tranquilamente, sin mirarla.

—Está bien, tengo tiempo de sobra. Satou-san, sabes que tengo mucho dinero, ¿verdad?

Claro que lo sabía, era una de las idols más exitosas, ni estando ciego podría desconocer ese hecho.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo sin dejar de trabajar, usando un programa de cálculos en la computadora, cosas de administración y de contaduría.

Miku le vio muy dedicado y algo serio, sonrió un poco al verlo tan concentrado, sí que hacía una cara diferente, pero no le había prestado atención hasta ese momento.

Ella se acomodó de forma en que su cabeza estaba siendo sostenida por sus manos y movía sus pies cada cierto tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué trabajas? —preguntó interesada y con una sonrisa—. Todo lo que es mío es tuyo, eso significa estar casados; compartirnos todo, y si no trabajas, no es ningún problema para mí, Satou-san.

Satou interrumpió su trabajo para verla, luego sonrió un poco, además de que le vio con dudas.

—¿En serio no te molesta? Sé que debemos compartirnos todo, pero… No es justo que solo tú trabajes, incluso si lo disfrutas mucho y tengas… tengamos mucho dinero, siento que no es justo y que me estaría aprovechando de las circunstancias, eso no puedo hacerlo.

Miku se sintió un poco mal, Satou lo notó y le tocó la mejilla para levantar un poco su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Miku? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

Ella se recargó en su mano con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, la mejilla era suave y cálida, él pudo sentirlo muy bien.

—Ya entiendo, pero si necesitas algo, dímelo, realmente no hay nada que no esté a mi alcance, deberías venir conmigo cuando estoy de compras —dijo con una sonrisa y se acercó a él, pero agachó la cabeza después—. Cuando tenga tiempo… Lo siento, Satou-san, esta semana tampoco pudimos salir juntos.

Esa vez sí sonó arrepentida y hasta un poco triste, Satou no había podido estar con Miku en tres semanas después de que ambos confesaran sus sentimientos, pero notaba el cambio y poco a poco, le hacía más feliz.

—¿Y qué haces? —preguntó curiosa, se puso a su lado para ver lo que había en la pantalla, él se sintió un poco raro—. Normalmente no pongo atención a tu trabajo, lo siento.

—Hago un balance de costos, es complicado, pero debo hacerlo a final de cada mes.

—Suena aburrido, ¿te diviertes? —dijo con diversión, él sonrió.

—Es más divertido ser una idol.

—Pero quiero unas vacaciones...

Miku fue acariciada en la cabeza, eso le hizo sentir mejor.

—Ya tuvimos unas vacaciones, además de que se te hará tarde, Miku.

—Ahh… —Se sintió derrotada, no aceptaría más trabajo después de esto—. Lo entiendo, pero en cuanto no tenga más trabajo, vamos a ir de compras, Satou-san.

—Está bien.

Miku fue al baño con su ropa y después de bañarse, se vistió en el baño y salió lista para peinarse y maquillarse un poco.

Y como había empezado a hacer desde hace una semana, se despediría de su pareja con cariño, en su rol.

Primero se despedían con un beso en la mejilla, pero Miku cambió las reglas y ya que Satou se iba siempre primero, le daba un beso en los labios en forma de despedida.

Había una diferencia, porque cuando él se despedía de ella porque, como en los fines de semana, él se quedaba en casa, solo juntaba los labios con ella, un beso de poca duración.

Pero cuando lo hacía ella, se aseguraba que ese beso durara más, incluso lo abrazaba y le deseaba suerte en el día, puesto que no lo vería hasta en la comida o hasta después.

En ese domingo, ella se acercó por su beso de despedida, incluso cerró los ojos, esperando el momento, y en cuanto se juntaron sus labios, ella lo rodeó del cuello para evitar que escapara.

Hasta que lo soltó después de unos segundos, los labios de Satou quedaron manchados por el labial de Miku. Ella sonrió un poco por eso.

—Miku, buena suerte en el trabajo.

—Espero regresar pronto.

* * *

Incluso si sus decisiones se la habían puesto difícil, quería hacerlo feliz en el tiempo en el que estaban juntos, así que hacía todo lo posible. No es como si Miku pudiera ser cariñosa de un momento a otro como lo hacía con Shidou, en el pasado, porque su relación con Satou era diferente y ella estaba siendo honesta, y por lo mismo, precavida.

Lo quería mucho, pero aún no estaba del todo convencida, había cosas que hacer y cosas que decir, así como olvidar viejos sentimientos y quitarle la especialidad a un hombre.

En los desayunos no había mucha convivencia, Satou le dejaba dormir tranquila, pero se despedía de ella con un beso y Miku volvía a dormirse, pero en las comidas y cenas sí que tenían más tiempo, cuando la agenda de la idol no estaba tan apretada.

El cambio fue algo brusco, Satou no estaba familiarizado con ese trato, así que la primera vez se impresionó y hasta se negó.

* * *

—Miku, puedo hacerlo solo… —dijo al verla un poco confundido, en ella apareció una gota en la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé, pero no sé cocinar, así que… pensé que te gustaría que te diera de comer… no es porque no puedas hacerlo. —Se sonrojó ligeramente y como aún tenía el trozo de carne en los palillos, cerca de su boca, él lo tomó y fue alimentado por Miku—. Ah, Satou-san… Si no quieres, está bien.

—No, está bien, es solo que no había entendido. Gracias, Miku. —No supo muy bien las razones, pero que ella le diera de comer, le recordaba cosas lindas de su infancia, de su madre y eso le hacía muy feliz.

Miku le dio de comer a la boca con una sonrisa al verlo tan feliz por sus acciones, Satou era muy lindo y si estaba feliz, lo demás no importaba.

No se daba cuenta que esta felicidad era más por la suegra que nunca conoció, pero que estaba empezando a superar lentamente.

—Satou-san, esto… Solo es por esta vez, porque cuando en verdad lo necesites, voy a cuidar de ti. —Besó su mejilla después de decir eso con una linda voz, él se sonrojó más—. Esto nunca lo hice por Darling…

Sí, poco a poco, Miku hacía cosas lindas que no había hecho con Shidou, cosas que eran la primera vez para ambos, y eso lo hacía especial, su esposo empezaba a tener más momentos especiales, con el tiempo, ella esperaba que se acercaría tanto a él que dejaría de pensar en Shidou de una forma amorosa.

Aunque claro, no le daría de comer todos los días, sería una exageración y en vez de hacer el papel de la esposa, haría el de madre, y no era ese su objetivo, pero tampoco podía negar que era lindo al verlo tan dependiente de ella.

Como Miku estuvo trabajando todo un mes después del incidente, había días en los que no podía llegar a casa para la comida y Satou debía comer con la compañía de las sirvientas, quienes tenían su hora para comer también y como veían que el hombre joven era muy tranquilo, no temían acercarse a él, aunque claro, sin la presencia de la señorita Izayoi.

* * *

El cambio en Miku fue notado un día que Satou esperó a Miku para comer, hasta que dio por hecho que no iba a llegar, justo como lo hizo en varias ocasiones en el pasado. Para las sirvientas jóvenes o que no superaban los treinta años, le venía bien esto y no era sorpresa que el matrimonio de la joven pareja tenía problemas.

—Satou-sama —dijo una joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros a sus espaldas, incluso lo tomó de su brazo, haciéndolo girar la cabeza—. Es una lástima, pero parece que Miku-sama tampoco vendrá hoy a comer, pero no se preocupe, Ikuko está a su servicio.

—Gracias, Ikuko. Ustedes también deben tener hambre a esta hora.

—¡Así es! —dijo otra mujer joven que lo tomó del otro brazo, él no se sorprendió, pero era algo incómodo estar agarrado de ambos lados—. Satou-sama, no tiene caso seguir esperando a Miku-sama, vayamos a sentarnos, Ikuko-san deberías de servir la comida ahora.

—No recibo ordenes de ti, Kana-san, solo de mi Satou-sama —dijo muy segura de lo que dijo, la otra dejó escapar un alarido de sorpresa y hasta indignación—. Ah, ¡digo, de Satou-sama!

—Él no es solo tu jefe, Ikuko —dijo al verla retadoramente, pero ninguna de las dos lo había soltado.

—Yo no soy su jefe, yo no les pago nada por lo que hacen, eso lo hace Miku —dijo tranquilamente y se soltó suavemente de ambas para sentarse en el sillón—. Pero creo que hoy tampoco vendrá a comer, Miku debe estar esforzándose mucho, así que si pudieran guardarle su comida hasta que ella vuelva…

—Claro que sí, Satou-sama —dijeron las dos al unísono y lo vieron con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

No eran las únicas que apreciaban su gentileza en general y que envidiaban a Miku por tener a alguien que la amaba tanto, porque una que otra sirvienta, sin que la dueña de la casa lo supiera, intentaron acercarse provocativamente al espíritu, pero nunca les hacía caso, se hacía el tonto, o eso pensaban ellas.

Las sirvientas jóvenes, pero más maduras fueron las que intentaron esa vía más riesgosa, pero se daban cuenta que Miku estaba siempre ocupada y no se le veía muy cercana a su esposo, eso representaba una oportunidad, y no es como si ellas no tuvieran alguno que otro atributo.

Pero se rindieron rápido al ver que Satou no le llamaba atención las provocaciones ni las indirectas sexuales, bueno, en parte no había comparación con Miku, ella era hermosa y sexy, así que consideraron que era normal que les rechazara, pero también lo veían sospechoso porque nunca los habían escuchado tener sexo o tan siquiera visto un toqueteo.

Las más jóvenes deseaban tenerlo para ellas, pero debían conformarse con acercarse a él cuando Miku no llegaba casa hasta tarde, dejando a su esposo a merced de las sirvientas.

—Satou-sama, la comida está servida —dijo felizmente Ikuko, con una sonrisa, pero Satou se levantó para ir hacia la puerta—. ¿Satou-sama?

Él era un espíritu y todos sus sentidos eran muy agudos, así que pudo escuchar que un auto se había estacionado afuera, así que abrió la puerta, Ikuko le siguió detrás junto con Kana, para ver con sorpresa y algo de mal humor que Miku había vuelto, estaba saliendo del taxi con su bolsa de mano.

—¡Miku! —dijo con una sonrisa, realmente no la esperaba ahí.

Ella alzó la mirada, estaba cansada, pero luego cambió por una sonrisa, fue notado fácilmente porque sus labios estaban pintados de un rosa claro, llevaba puesto un vestido de verano y unas sandalias que dejaban sus dedos al descubierto.

—¡Lo logré! —dijo ella al caminar rápidamente hacia Satou para abrazarlo, él no pudo corresponder de inmediato porque estaba sorprendido—. Lo siento por no avisar, no quería perder ni un segundo mientras estaba firmando autógrafos, no has comido, ¿verdad? Sé que es tarde, pero sé que me estabas esperando, dime que no has comido, Satou-san.

—Ah, no, no he comido, Miku. —Ella suspiró aliviada y volvió a recargarse en su hombro al abrazarlo, fue ahí cuando él correspondió a su abrazo.

Las sirvientas no pudieron creerlo, ¿será que la señorita Izayoi sospechaba de ellas y hacía esto para reafirmar la solidez de su matrimonio? ¡Porque de otra forma no se podía creer esto!

Habían escuchado parte de los gritos de Miku hacia Satou, también habían escuchado los llantos, pensaron que esta era la oportunidad de acercarse al hombre que había sido acogido por la familia Izayoi y quien ahora tenía su apellido.

—Bienvenida a casa, Miku —dijo Satou al acariciar su cabello, ella se alejó un poco de él para sonreír con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, de esta linda bienvenida se había perdido en mucho tiempo simplemente por no querer estar con él.

—Estoy en casa, Satou-san… —dijo con una voz tranquila y linda, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de puntas y besó a su esposo, incluso le rodeó el cuello.

El par de sirvientas se quedó en shock al ver como Miku estaba besando cálidamente al hombre que ellos querían, al mismo hombre que había dejado comer solo e incluso abandonado por cantar en otro país, al mismo que parecía no acercarse. Ahora Miku estaba rodeado por sus brazos y de seguro manchando de labial los labios de Satou porque el beso iba para largo al ser tan lento y suave.

En ambas creció un aura morada y agacharon la cabeza, se pusieron a pensar que todo había terminado, que la oportunidad no existía más, que debieron tomar medidas drásticas, pero no lo hicieron. Sumidas en sus pensamientos, no notaron cuando Miku dejó de besar a su Satou y que ya estaban dentro de la casa.

—No te imaginarías que tantas personas había haciendo fila, creí que no terminaría nunca, nunca había firmado tantos autógrafos tan rápido —explicó al mostrar su mano derecha, estaba roja en la parte inferior, incluso tenía una pequeña ampolla, pero estaba orgullosa de su logro, después de todo, logró llegar a tiempo—. Ah, Ikuko-san y Kana-san, ya regresé.

—¡Ah, Miku-sama! —dijeron las dos con sorpresa y algo de miedo, pero Miku solo sonrió, no parecía saber nada.

—¿Podrían servir la comida? Esta vez sí llegué temprano —dijo con una sonrisa, fue ahí cuando fue acariciada en su hombro mientras seguían caminando al comedor.

—Enseguida, Miku-sama… —Intentaron sonreír, pero no pudieron.

—No te esfuerces de más, Miku. No está bien.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, tal vez Miku en verdad se esforzaba mucho y no podía decir que "no" en su trabajo como idol, tal vez las apariencias las engañaron, su matrimonio parecía hasta lindo ahora, aunque tenían sus dudas, ese día no pudieron comer con Satou, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente.

* * *

Miku reflexionó en que conocía muy poco de Satou, que nunca había hablado con él por mucho tiempo o que no tocaban temas que no fueran del día a día. Claro, tenía miedo de hacerlo sentir mal con algún tema delicado como sus padres y de sus recuerdos perdidos, pero era su esposa, la confianza era algo que tenía que construir, y la verdad no sabía si él confiaba en ella después de todo.

No sentía ese miedo con Shidou, se preguntaba si era porque en verdad sabía todo de él o porque era especial para ella. No importaba, lo que importaba era Satou.

Entre la comida y la cena había tiempo suficiente para conversar, no salían porque Miku ya estaba cansada y a veces, como en esa ocasión, Satou estaba trabajando en su computadora, sentado en el sillón largo donde ella estaba acostada, viéndolo trabajar desde una posición en la que su cara estaba hacia el techo.

—Satou-san.

—¿Qué pasa, Miku? —preguntó al ver con pesadez la computadora, lo que hacía no estaba funcionando. Pero dejó de preocuparse cuando sintió un peso extra en sus piernas—. ¿Miku?

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó tranquilamente, descansando su cabeza en las piernas de Satou, él negó con la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo que hicieron unos cambios aquí y allá, me siento un poco perdido, pero con un poco de tiempo, estoy seguro de que lo entenderé. —Se concentró de nuevo en el aparato.

Miku le observó con detenimiento, su seriedad era diferente de cuando peleaba o de cuando estaba hablando de cosas serias. Realmente no había visto a Satou en otro tipo de situaciones más que peleando o trabajando o tranquilo, sin hacer nada.

Después de unos momentos de pensar en un tema de conversación, Satou pudo continuar con su trabajo y ni siquiera notó que ella no dejó de observarlo en todo este tiempo.

—¡Ah! —dijo al estirarse un poco, ella despertó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sí, te dije que solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, es raro cuando las cosas cambian, me hacen sentir un poco perdido. —Satou apagó la computadora y la cerró, en ese momento, Miku alcanzó su mejilla con su mano y se la acarició suavemente, él se sonrojó—. Miku…

—Estaba pensando… Que hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti, y tú también no sabes cosas de mí. Lo siento, Satou-san, no he sido una buena esposa, ni una buena novia… —Luego sonrió amargamente, Satou no sabía qué decir porque era la verdad—. Tan solo hay que recordar el día de nuestra boda, ni siquiera pensé que no sabías bailar.

—Ah, eso… Bueno, lo siento —dijo un poco culpable, ella se acomodó para sentarse en sus piernas y acariciar su cabello, como si fuera un perro.

—No te preocupes, que me pisaras tantas veces el pie y que todos se rieran por lo bajo es mi culpa por no saber algo tan básico como eso —dijo con un poco de diversión al recordar ese momento tan vergonzoso.

—Lo siento… Es que nunca había bailado antes con nadie, Miku… Tus zapatillas eran muy bonitas y brillantes, las ensucié.

Eso era un delito para una mujer, manchar tan apreciadas prendas, sobre todo en el día de su boda, una gota apareció en su cabeza e hizo una sonrisa amarga, era su culpa.

—No te preocupes por eso, Satou-san. Si te conociera mejor, hubiera sabido eso y habría hecho algo, pero es una anécdota divertida, ¿no lo crees? Una idol que siempre baila y canta no debería de fallar así, ¡lo bueno es que no se supo!

—Bueno, es cierto, no es bueno que sepan eso… No sería bueno para ti —contestó algo triste, pero ella lo abrazó en ese momento.

—Perdón, no quería decir eso, era una broma, igual no es bueno que sepan quién eres, no quiero que algún fan loco quiera matarte, Jajaja. —Ella realmente estaba riéndose por su broma, aunque en parte era verdad—. Hay personas muy locas, Satou-san.

Satou abrazó a Miku con algo de fuerza, ella solo sonrió un poco y se dejó abrazar.

—También hay personas que no creen en lo que dices. —Eso le llamó la atención a la idol, Satou sonó algo decepcionado, así que se alejó de él para verlo a los ojos mientras seguía en sus piernas y siendo abrazada.

—¿Eh? ¿Acaso hay alguien quien no crea en lo que puedas decir, Satou-san?

—Bueno, una vez en el trabajo me preguntaron sobre ti…

—¡Ah! ¿Y qué les dijiste? —preguntó emocionada, esta era una buena oportunidad para saber más de Satou y de cómo la presentaba al mundo.

—Les dije que tú eras mi esposa, pero ellos no me creyeron que lo fueras porque nunca te han visto… conmigo, solo con chicas.

Miku se sintió culpable, pero luego tuvo una idea y se empezó a reír un poco.

—No te preocupes, yo soy tu esposa y aunque no lo crean, así es. Además, si no te creen porque no nos han visto juntos, entonces salgamos juntos en una cita, ¡tengamos una cita!

—¿Pero no dijiste que tus fans podrían matarme?

—Jajaja, pero si tú eres muy fuerte, además, no dejaría que te alejaran de mí, Satou-san —dijo y después le dio un beso en la boca—. Pero ahora no tengo tiempo libre, pero te prometo que vamos a salir juntos la próxima semana, si no tengo mucho trabajo.

Se acercó a su rostro y le vio con una sonrisa, también acarició su mejilla.

—Así nadie podrá dudar que estás casado con Miku Izayoi.

Satou sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, era bonito que ella se preocupara por él y el nuevo trato que recibía, realmente el dolor que le hizo pasar Miku fue horrible, pero estaba empezando a olvidarlo gracias a sus acciones.

* * *

 **Lo dejaré hasta aquí, creo que hubo varias líneas, hice esto porque era como anécdotas diferentes en las que se ve como Miku ha cambiado desde las cosas más sencillas y cómo interactúan los personajes entre sí.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, esto aún no termina, faltan como 4 capítulos más, pero nos veremos en el siguiente, claro que sí.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que este capítulo les guste, lamento haber tardado un día, estuve algo ocupado, pero ahora ya pueden disfrutar de la continuación.**

 **Aloysius Baco, gracias por tu review, me alegro que te gustara, incluso si tenía mucho amor, créeme que falta otro capítulo así que es miel por todas partes. Pero bueno, sobre las sirvientas, pues no es un arco, amigo, además de que realmente no necesitaban desenvolverse como personajes, porque no son tan importantes, así que no es algo forzado en sí.**

 **Este fic también es una de mis ideas que desarrollé con el tiempo que tenía y para tratar de sacarla de mi mente, tal vez tengas razón de que pudieron desarrollarse, salir más, crear más juego, pero en sí, para como yo lo hice, no le veo la necesidad.**

 **Bueno, sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Hora de nosotros**

La próxima semana también la tenía llena de cosas qué hacer, por lo que Miku frustró, Satou estaba tranquilo, aunque cuando le dijo la noticia, se puso un poco triste, ella pudo notarlo.

Ahora estaba practicando en su piano una canción nueva, al mismo tiempo que cantaba, pero no lograba concentrarse y se olvidaba de la letra.

«¡Esto no es justo! Yo también quiero descansar». Miku dejó caer su cabeza en el piano, haciendo una nota fuerte, pero desafinada, estaba con el ceño fruncido y con mal humor. «Así nunca podré tener mi cita con Satou-san».

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había tenido una cita de forma oficial con Satou, todo era siempre ser idol y al mismo tiempo, alejarse de todos, sobre todo de Shidou y Kanade. Siempre tenía una excusa qué dar y ahora esa misma excusa le alejaba de lo que en verdad quería hacer.

«Pero no dejaste de ir a verme». Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados. Era verdad, en esos tiempos, Satou también estaba ocupado entrenando a Shidou y Kanade, además de arriesgando su vida para protegerlas, aunque amaba a Miku, siempre podía estar con alguien más, ese pensamiento le hizo abrir los ojos con impresión. «Satou-san pudo haber estado con cualquiera antes de mí».

Sonrió de nuevo con algo de ironía, realmente solo lo usó para sentirse mejor y amada. Nunca le explicó que eso lo hacen los novios, las parejas, las cosas que ellos dos hacían, no era algo que pudiera estar haciendo con otra chica, pero Miku solo llegaba con él cuando necesitaba cariño y consuelo, después se iba. Satou se quedaba con los espíritus, eran muy importantes para él, por supuesto que las quería.

Ahora que lo pensaba, aun sin conocimientos y sin que ella fuera constante, Satou nunca le engañó, o eso creía. Que estúpida, pensaba, esta era la primera vez que se ponía a pensarlo, aunque ¿para qué? Había pasado años de eso, ahora estaban juntos y ella tenía mucha culpa, sin embargo, Satou estaba aquí, a su lado. A pesar de todo.

Pero como si fuera una astilla en su pie, no pudo sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Siendo Satou tan inocente e ingenuo, pudo haberla engañado sin saberlo, pudo haber estado enamorado de otra, sin saberlo, pudo haber hecho tantas cosas, incluso si no estaba seguro de nada. Después de todo, durante ese tiempo, ¿qué eran ellos dos? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran novios? ¿Eran amigos con beneficios? ¿Había algo concreto?

¿O Satou era alguien que solo usaba como un objeto para dejarlo después donde estaba?

Miku se sintió enferma por sus pensamientos y por el pasado, realmente había actuado muy mal, ni ella se explicaba ahora como lo había hecho con tanta sencillez. Tenía suerte de que Satou fuera tan ingenuo y a la vez, tan bueno para no hacerle preguntas y solo atender a sus demandas.

Si Miku quería un beso, lo tenía. Si quería un abrazo, lo tenía. Si quería que le dijera cosas lindas, él lo hacía lo mejor que podía. Si solamente quería estar cerca de él, sin que le dijera nada, él lo hacía. Realmente no había diferencia entre una mascota y él, ella volvió a sentirse mal.

«¿Y aun así estoy pensando en esto?» No tenía derecho de preguntarle si alguna vez se acercó a alguna de sus amigas antes que ella, no tenía derecho de enojarse o de sentirse celosa si es que así fue, después de todo, ¿qué diablos eran ellos dos en ese tiempo?

No tenía derecho, pero ahora él le importaba, esto le importaba y le lastimaba, diferente de cuando se trataba de Shidou, quien estaba rodeado de chicas que lo amaban también, con él entendía que debía ser así por su situación… Y eso amortiguaba todo.

Mientras iba buscando a Satou por la casa, se preguntó por qué con Shidou había tantos lujos especiales de dejarle estar con tantas chicas, cuando eso debía de lastimarla, justo como ahora se sentía insegura porque Satou pudo haber querido a otra persona, y ahora estaba casada con la idol simplemente porque ella lo decidió y él aceptó.

Satou se encontraba afuera, teniendo una conversación con su ángel, acostado en el pasto, viendo el cielo y sintiendo el aire moviéndole el cabello. Aun así, era verano, el clima no era tan caluroso en este día, lo agradecía y le comentaba a su ángel, si no sentía la misma paz con la situación, pero su ángel no tenía sentimientos, sin embargo, sus respuestas daban esperanza de que se sentía… en equilibrio con todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—¿Ah? —Satou se sentó y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, Miku estaba un poco seria—. Miku… Solo estaba relajándome y hablando con Mikael un rato, estabas practicando el piano y una nueva canción, no quería molestarte y se oye muy bien, a pesar de que estoy afuera y no se oye claramente.

—Oh, gracias, pero realmente no tienes por qué salirte así —dijo Miku con la cabeza agachada, no sabía cómo empezar esta conversación, aun así, se acercó para sentarse al lado de él, hoy también tenía un vestido de verano, pero de color blanco.

Satou la observó sentarse, con una pequeña sonrisa, luego miró al cielo azul, estaba despejado casi por completo. A Miku no le interesaba el cielo, de hecho, veía al pasto, sin saber qué más decir. Era un poco complicado hablar.

—Creí que seguirías practicando, Miku, no tiene mucho que empezaste. ¿Querías verme o es que ya es hora de comer? —preguntó sin mirarla, seguía prestando atención al cielo azul.

—Satou-san… No me molesta que estés mientras practico, después de todo, no te molesta oírme, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la cabeza agachada.

—Claro que no, me gusta mucho tu voz, Miku. Es solo que… No quiero hacer algo que no quieras… —dijo al mirarla con la cabeza agachada, lo dijo con un poco de amargura.

—No digas eso, Satou-san —dijo con un poco de fuerza y le miró con seriedad—. No tienes por qué esconder tus sentimientos por anteponer los míos, ya te lo dije… No quiero hacerte daño de esa forma, ni que tú te lastimes por mi bienestar. Si quieres decirme algo, dilo. Si quieres estar a mi lado, puedes hacerlo. Y si quieres escucharme practicar, me sentiré animada.

Ella sonrió sinceramente, Satou se sintió aliviado, ya que en el pasado solo obedecía a lo que Miku decía, por la misma razón de siempre: quería hacerla feliz. Porque ella siempre se veía triste cuando lo visitaba y pedía cariño para sentirse mejor, al final sí que sonreía un poco más, y si él podía hacerlo, no se negaría.

—Está bien, en ese caso, no me contendré de hacer eso. —Sonrió con ánimo y ella se sintió un poco mejor, pero las dudas seguían ahí, por lo que se acostó en el pasto—. ¿Quieres quedarte un rato aquí?

Ella le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, menos brillante que antes, así que él se acostó a su lado, con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Quiero que confíes en mí, Satou-san. Siempre has sido muy amable y lindo, sé qué harías lo que fuera para hacerme feliz, por eso nunca… nunca dices lo que en verdad quieres, y no quiero que hagas eso.

Satou le miró con ligera impresión, Miku estaba seria y un poco triste, él entendía que seguía sintiéndose mal por lo que pasó, pero era la primera vez que ella era tan sincera, eran palabras duras, tal vez, pero se sintió aliviado y miró al cielo.

—Miku… ¿Es malo no decir lo que sientes, aunque eso pueda incomodar a otra persona, a alguien que quieres?

Miku sonrió con amargura, claro que era malo, es lo mismo que ella había hecho en esa llamada de celular, pero si hubiera sido honesta y no hubiera utilizado al muchacho para su propio bienestar, eso ni siquiera habría pasado. Asi que era su culpa y no tenía nada que ver con decir la verdad, porque una verdad no duele tanto si no has mentido con anterioridad.

—Siempre es malo guardarse cosas que quieres decir y que quieres hacer también —dijo con voz tranquila y giró su cabeza para verlo, Satou le miró con atención—. Cuando tuve mis poderes, siempre me gustaba hacer y decir lo que quería, todo salía de acuerdo con lo que quería, creo que por eso odié perder después, así como me molestaba no obtener lo que quería… Siempre he hecho lo que he querido, tanto que no me había preguntado si era mejor callarme mis sentimientos.

—Entonces, ¿es malo hacer lo que quieres?

—Si obligas a alguien, sí. Yo lo hice muchas veces con ayuda de mis poderes, y lo hice también sin ellos —dijo con culpabilidad, tanto que no pudo verlo a los ojos—. Lo siento, creo que nunca te lo había dicho. Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, lamento decepcionarte… Soy en realidad… así…

Satou quería abrazarla, eso no era algo malo, era una forma de expresar preocupación, amor y cariño hacia alguien más. En el pasado, un abrazo de su madre habría sido suficiente para curar su dolor, incluso si estaba lastimado, así como un abrazo de una amiga le hubiera reconfortado. Incluso si Miku se veía tan distante antes y aunque en verdad su declaración sonó a algo malo, veía arrepentimiento en ella.

Satou le acarició su mejilla, ella quedó con la boca abierta y sonrojada ligeramente, no se esperó eso, pero volteó a mirarlo sin cambiar su expresión.

—Está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, Miku. Todos nos equivocamos, por lo menos tú no has matado a nadie, hay muchas cosas malas que podemos hacer… También hay cosas buenas; esas son las que deberíamos hacer, incluso si antes no lo hemos hecho.

—Satou-san… —dijo conmovida, su voz sonaba diferente, hasta con tristeza, pero ahora estaba sonriendo, ella puso su mano encima de la de él y sonrió un poco más—. Eres muy bueno.

Miku lo abrazó entonces, su cabeza estaba en su hombro y Satou apretó la mano de Miku, se sonrojaron ambos por su cercanía. Quería ser honesta, pero también quería que él lo fuera, que no se guardara nada, que pudiera decirle todo. Así es como la confianza de verdad se construía.

—¿Todavía te duele… lo que le hiciste a Tohka-san?

—No lo sé —dijo al parpadear un par de veces e imaginar el rostro alegre de su amiga—. Nunca se me olvida. Creo que nunca podré olvidarlo. Cuando lo recuerdo… no hay forma de que pueda recordarlo como algo bueno, pero eso no importa, todo está bien.

Miku se levantó un poco para verle con el ceño levemente fruncido, él se impresionó.

—Sí importa —dijo con tono autoritario—. Claro que importa cómo te sientes, quiero saber… cómo te sientes…

—Miku…

Ella vio entonces como él se puso triste y dejó su cuerpo suelto. Cerró los ojos al recordar esa pelea, a Shidou lo mató de seguro también, igual que Hikari quedó muy herido, ni las gemelas Yamai pudieron hacer algo, Kanade fue herida brutalmente y Tohka murió.

Su corazón le molestó por unos segundos, aún podía ver los rostros de esas personas desfigurarse por el dolor y el cómo sus manos quedaron llenas de sangre. Miku se sintió triste al verlo así, se preguntaba cómo se guardaba eso, cómo se guardaba sus deseos solo por no molestar a nadie. Tenía más fuerza de voluntad que todos los demás.

Afortunadamente, parece que eso solo lo afectaba cuando salía a la luz, él siempre se veía tranquilo, pero con esto, ella pensaba que no lo era, que en realidad… se había acostumbrado a estar siempre mal.

—Tú no estuviste… cuando hice todas esas cosas —dijo con una voz apagada y sin querer abrir los ojos—. Creí que hacía lo correcto, recuerdo muy bien lo que pensaba, estaba… tan molesto, mi cuerpo no me pertenecía… Pero no me contuve… Con nadie. No tuve piedad de nadie, sin importar quien se puso en frente… Yo solamente quería… Venganza.

—Lo siento… —Miku se puso encima de él, le acarició su cabello, tal vez no debió de haber hablado, luego él abrió los ojos, estos habían dejado de brillar—. Lo siento…

—Está bien, no puedo cambiarlo y aunque es doloroso, no quiero cambiarlo. Si eso no hubiera pasado… No hubiera visto lo equivocado que estaba, solo me hubiera gustado… no haberlo aprendido de esa forma —dijo con tristeza, pero no lloró, notó entonces la mirada de ella—. Es así como me siento, cada vez que lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, Miku, esto es parte de mi vida… Y no va a cambiar.

«Pero puedo hacerte sentir mejor». Miku le dio un beso en los labios, fue suave y Satou se sintió mejor. Abrazó a Miku con ambos brazos mientras seguían besándose. Hasta que se separaron, pero ella siguió acostada en su pecho.

—No temas contarme estas cosas, yo tampoco puedo hacer nada para cambiarlas, pero puedo hacer que duelan menos. —Satou apretó el abrazo, ella se sonrojó de nuevo y sonrió. «Ya no serás el único que sufras con eso, de esto también se trata ser tu esposa, y no quiero dejarte solo… cargando todo eso».

—Gracias, Miku, de verdad me haces feliz. Tú también eres muy amable, te quiero mucho —dijo con una sonrisa, ella solo sonrió y cerró los ojos.

—Yo también te quiero, Satou-san.

—Pero si harás eso por mí, entonces tú también puedes contarme todo lo que quieras, no quiero ser el único, puedes confiar en mí, aunque no sepa tanto como tú. Haré lo que pueda para hacer que te duela menos.

Satou acarició el largo cabello azulado de Miku, ella entonces recordó con que preocupaciones había llegado aquí, así que se puso un poco seria, él no lo podía ver desde su posición, además estaba feliz de poder hablar con ella tan libremente, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero tal vez es porque este nivel de confianza solo lo tenía con su ángel.

—Satou-san… Tú y yo… Nunca hemos estado realmente… tan juntos como ahora. Lo siento por eso. Siempre he estado ocupada… ocupada solo pensando en mí —dijo con decepción, recordando esos días egoístas—. Te dejaba solo rápidamente, nunca sabía lo que pensabas con respecto a eso, lo siento. Ahora ya no quiero dejarte solo, pero quiero saber algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Antes de que les dijera a todos que te quería como mi pareja… ¿Qué pensabas de todas las demás? ¿Las querías mucho? ¿Cómo te sentías con respecto a ellas? —preguntó con algo de culpa y malas sensaciones—. ¿T-También las abrazabas y las besabas? ¿Las querías como a mí?

Satou dejó de acariciar su cabello, quedando su mano encima de su cabeza, así como la otra la tenía en el hombro de su esposa, ella también se quedó callada y simplemente cerró los ojos. Una parte de ella pensó que debió quedarse callada, pero la otra parte quería saber la verdad.

—Las quería mucho a todas, aún las quiero —dijo con cierta nostalgia—. Después de lo que le hice a Tohka, quería protegerla más que a todas las demás, sentía que le debía eso, ella era muy importante para mí, quería verla sonreír… no quería verla herida, ni triste nunca más. Aun así lo hice en otras ocasiones, y de eso también me arrepiento. Ella es muy linda y amable, aunque es más torpe que yo, sé que nunca hace las cosas con mala intención… Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes…

«Entiendo». Miku no se sintió del todo mal, parece que solo quería enmendar sus errores.

—Siempre he querido proteger a todas, pero también es diferente. No puedo proteger a todas por igual, porque sé que Tohka, Kanade, Kurumi-san, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Nia, Mukuro y tú, Miku, son fuertes. Yoshino, Kotori y Natsumi, ellas son más frágiles, siempre me hicieron sentir mejor y me enseñaron muchas cosas, sobre todo Kotori, incluso si ella no lo sabe, sé lo frágil que es. Siempre pensé que nunca debía tener un puesto como ese, aun así, también a ella la lastimé… Solo que en otro mundo —dijo con tristeza y pesar, luego sonrió al recordar lo cercano que era con ellas tres—. Aún ahora, siento que necesitan de protección.

—Ellas son muy lindas, Natsumi siempre quería estar contigo, creo recordar. Incluso cuando crecía, quería estar contigo… ¿No es así? —preguntó con algo de ansiedad.

—Sí, pero cuando usaba sus poderes, se perdía un poco a sí misma. Cuando celebramos navidad por primera vez, todos juntos… No sabía cómo disculparme, pero cuando me perdonó, se sintió muy cálido —dijo con una sonrisa, Miku abrió los ojos un poco más—. Ella dijo que me quería mucho… Y me besó.

«Eso fue antes que yo… Aun así». Miku apretó el puño. «Me molesta».

—Se sintió bien, me hizo feliz, quiero mucho a Natsumi. Pero ella era una niña y no tenía control de sus poderes, por eso… No fue como contigo, Miku. Tú eres diferente.

—¿Uh?

—He besado a muchas personas, incluso animales, es la única forma que tengo para transmitir mis poderes, nunca lo he hecho con otra intención y no tengo otra opción. Cada vez que lo hago, puedo morir, así que no me siento bien cuando beso a alguien más. No hasta que Natsumi me besó, yo no sabía nada… Pero sé que estaba mal, contigo no sentí eso —explicó tranquilamente, después de todo, sí era culpa de Miku que no le hubiera explicado bien las cosas.

—¿Y si no hubiera sido Natsumi? Tohka, Kaguya, Yuzuru, si hubiera sido alguna de ellas, si no hubiera sido yo… cuando te lo pedí, ¿hubiera sido diferente, Satou-san?

—No lo sé.

Miku se sintió triste y algo vacía, después de todo, si hubiera sido alguien más, de hecho, si alguien en verdad lo hubiera amado, no estaría con ella hoy. Ella estaría sola, porque no confía en otro hombre que no sea Satou ni Shidou. Ella solo era especial porque se aprovechó de él y no podía creerse lo mal que sonaba eso.

—Pero no me importa, porque me hacías feliz, Miku. No sabía cómo te sentías, no podía hacer preguntas, pero lograba hacerte un poco más feliz y de alguna forma, pensaba que creías en mí, que confiabas en mí, que ya no éramos distantes —dijo con felicidad—. Incluso si no decías nada, estaba contento de estar contigo, incluso si no me decías nada. Eso no lo puedo sentir con nadie más que contigo, eres muy especial para mí.

«Tal vez demasiado». Pensó con un nudo en la garganta, aun sin información, Satou confiaba en lo que sentía y lo que él había sentido es que ella era especial; alguien que debía atesorar, alguien que le haría feliz con solo estar a su lado, sin decir palabra alguna. «Tú…»

—Satou-san… —Ella se levantó un poco para tomarlo de las mejillas con una sonrisa y estaba sonrojada—. Tú también eres especial, pero creo que no te das cuenta, porque nunca piensas en ti. Estoy segura de que Tohka-san y Natsumi se dieron cuenta de eso antes que yo, y eso que no saben mucho, pero… creo que es porque yo era así… Porque odio a los hombres…

Satou abrió más los ojos.

—Pero a ti no te odio, te quiero mucho, Satou-san. Te quiero mucho y desde ahora, te prometo que siempre te diré la verdad, porque confío en ti. —Se acercó para besarlo en la boca. «Yo no tengo nada de especial, es solo que tú me amas demasiado, pero creo que ahora… Yo te veo de la misma forma en la que tú me ves».

Satou no preguntó por lo de su odio a los hombres, sobre todo porque Miku no le dejó escapar de sus besos y sobre todo porque después fue hora de comer, después de tantas emociones y de estar frustrada por no concentrarse, necesitaba algo de comer y si podía compartir ese momento con su esposo, lo haría.

Quería preguntarle sobre su odio a los hombres, aunque ahora entendía varias cosas del pasado, Satou pensó que por eso Miku le resultaba tan distante, tan reservada cuando él se acercaba a ella, o lo intentaba, porque en esa época sentía que no tenía derecho a pedir nada ni exigir, entonces no podía andar molestando, incluso si era simplemente para hablar.

* * *

Después de la comida, Miku regresó al salón de música de la mansión, Satou le acompañó también, pero tan solo empezó a tocar, se avergonzó un poco de que le estuviera viendo tan tranquilo, aunque se notaba su emoción en su rostro. Las mejillas de Miku estaban levemente rojas.

«Esta es la primera vez que alguien me mira mientras practico, donde sí me equivoco». Pensó Miku con algo de vergüenza, sabía que él era un fanático también, incluso si era su esposo ahora, temía decepcionarlo, con eso de que estaba practicando algo nuevo y que no le iba tan bien como antes. «Cielos».

—Ah… —susurró Satou al ver como ella se golpeaba las mejillas con el ceño fruncido, además de que se estaba poniendo un poco seria, viendo las partituras frente suyo y poniendo sus dedos finos encima de las teclas. «Miku está nerviosa, tal vez no debí de estar aquí».

— **Ella te dijo que no eras molestia y que estaría animada.**

«No parece muy animada, Mikael. Yo también me sentiría nervioso si alguien me observa, pero a Miku siempre la observan, hasta miles de espectadores, no entiendo por qué se siente así». Satou la observó estática, ella aún no tocaba nada, seguía leyendo lo que tenía qué hacer, pero su sonrojo era notable. «Esta es la primera vez que veo a Miku así. Tal vez debería dejarla sola».

Satou no escuchó nada de su ángel, ya lo había detenido una vez, no lo haría una segunda. Así que se levantó de su asiento y tan solo lo hizo, Miku se giró a él rápidamente.

—¡Espera! —El joven hombre se detuvo—. Ya empezaré a tocar, no te vayas.

—¿Estás segura? Te ves nerviosa, no quiero ser una molestia para tu práctica. —Ella negó con la cabeza y hasta con las manos, luego las bajó y agachó la cabeza.

—Eso… No es verdad —dijo con un poco de pena y con voz baja.

Miku recordó que de haber sido Shidou tal vez le hubiera tenido sin cuidado, porque cuando le selló le permitió estar cerca de ella, aunque no tuviera nada cubriéndole, era sorprendente lo fácil que había sido. Pero no se trataba de Shidou ahora.

Se apretó el vestido blanco con las manos, Satou le estaba mirando fijamente, pero ella no quería atender aún. Ahora se preguntaba: ¿por qué no se había enamorado de él desde el principio? ¿Por qué era tan difícil olvidar a Shidou? ¿Por qué no simplemente se enamoraba de otro?

«Nia-san lo hizo, Natsumi-san también lo hizo, incluso las gemelas Yamai, ¿por qué yo no? Satou es una buena persona, lo ha sido siempre, más conmigo que con cualquier otra persona. Aun así mi cuerpo no reacciona, aun así tengo miedo… Maldita sea».

La confianza era algo de tiempo, a veces es sencillo simpatizar con alguien que es muy abierto, como Shidou Itsuka, quien parecía estar ahí para cualquier chica espíritu, como si fuera su obligación o su papel designado. Satou no estaba ahí para ellas, aunque sí ofrecía su tiempo, su amabilidad y su consideración hacia todas, pero Miku era especial; estaba por encima de todas, es a la que quería más, incluso si se preocupaba más por Yoshino y Natsumi, Miku era la que amaba más.

Miku se había quedado en silencio, Satou no sabía si irse o quedarse, así que no hizo ninguna de esas cosas y se acercó a ella lentamente. Se sentó frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas y le miró a los ojos, ella se dio cuenta y se quedó con la boca levemente abierta, además de que se tomó el codo con su mano, eso hizo resaltar su pecho un poco y se sonrojó.

—Lamento decepcionarte, Satou-san.

—¿Te estoy molestando? —preguntó tranquilamente. Ella miró a otro lado, seguía sonrojada de vergüenza, no podía creérselo—. Entonces, ¿por qué no tocas? Es importante para ti y es parte de tu trabajo, si no lo haces, te atrasarás.

—Es solo que… No quiero equivocarme en frente de ti. —Admitió por fin, en voz baja. Eso sorprendió a Satou, incluso se sonrojó ligeramente, él no supo por qué y ella no lo estaba viendo—. No sé por qué siento esto… solo contigo.

Su corazón latió más rápido y fuerte, fue así como se tocó el pecho con un poco de preocupación, pero el ver a Miku de esa forma tan diferente, pensó que era una cara que nunca le había visto hacer antes, y eso que tenía años de conocerla, aunque realmente no la conocía mucho, nunca le había visto hacer ese rostro avergonzado.

Más bien… ¿Miku se avergonzaba de algo?

«Ni siquiera con Shidou». Él recordaba que a "Darling" siempre se notaba el trato diferente y cariñoso que le tenía, además de que solo por ella, Shidou se vestía de chica. Sin duda, ella también era especial para él, o eso creía Satou.

—No suelo hacer esto… Muy a menudo… —Entre sus pausas, lo veía de reojo, de seguro que con su nerviosismo ya lo había decepcionado—. No soy perfecta en mi trabajo, Satou-san… Debes estar decepcionado de mí al verme así…

Era lo opuesto, quería grabarse su rostro por siempre, porque se veía tan linda. No había otra palabra para definirlo, y si solo él podía verla así, realmente nunca había considerado a sí mismo como "único" con referencia a Miku, pero si verla así de linda era un privilegio, quería ser el único en verla así.

—No lo estoy, Miku. Estoy feliz, te ves muy linda —dijo al levantarse y tomarla de los hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, ahí es cuando ella vio que él estaba sonrojado también—. Si… Si esta es…

—¿Satou-san?

Ella le dijo que podía decirle lo que quisiera, que no estaba mal decir lo que en verdad quería decir, que podía confiar en Miku.

—Si esta es la primera vez… Bueno, es la primera vez… que te veo así… Quiero ser… el único que te vea así, Miku —dijo con algo de dificultad, luego la miró a los ojos con algo de determinación—. ¿Eso está mal, Miku? Pero eso es… lo que quiero.

Miku se hizo un poco para atrás, su rubor aumentó más y parpadeó un par de veces, él vio eso como malo, así que miró a otro lado, susurró unas disculpas.

—Ja… jajaja.

—Uh… —Satou regresó la cabeza para verla reírse, luego ella sonrió cálidamente.

Con Shidou no tenía estos problemas de acercamiento, no tenía pudor al acercarse al sellador de espíritus, su confianza era absoluta, pero era así porque ella ofrecía todo y él… Nunca tenía respuesta clara de él. Satou ofrecía todo, incluso callarse sus sentimientos, no por ser rechazado, sino porque nunca exigía nada a cambio por su amor, eso era muy lindo y estúpido también; cualquiera podría aprovecharse de eso, justo como ella lo hizo.

—El más lindo aquí eres tú, Satou-san —dijo un poco divertida—. Pero ¿sabes? No quiero estar siempre así, aunque creo que lo terminaré haciendo… solo contigo. Si sigo así, nunca podré tocar nada para ti… —Ella acarició su mejilla suavemente—. Y quiero tocar algo para ti.

—Miku… —Satou no pudo resistirse más, por lo que fue él quien la besó en los labios.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, se sonrojó más de lo normal, incluso casi se le escapó una especie de gemido, sintió como las manos de Satou se movieron de sus hombros hacia sus brazos, sintiendo como se le enchinaba la piel por su tacto, ella había bajado su brazo para ese entonces y había cerrado los ojos también, correspondiendo a su beso. Era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa en eso.

Al separarse, Miku seguía sonrojada, al igual que él. Se vieron por unos momentos a los ojos, su corazón estaba agitado, se preguntaba si también el de él. Se preguntaba si Satou también quería más, pero no mostraba más que su felicidad. Él era muy dócil, como un perro, no sabía si tenía algún deseo oculto, pero al verlo a los ojos detenidamente, supo que en verdad quería saberlo.

—Satou-san… —dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y acercar su rostro a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

«Miku». Su corazón volvió a latir fuertemente, no podía pensar en otra cosa que, en ella, normalmente él no hacía estas cosas, nunca podía ser presa de sus sentimientos, se conformaba con solo estar con Miku, tan solo estar casado con ella, aun si no tenían tiempo de estar juntos, era ya un sueño hecho realidad. Pero no la hizo esperar y la besó de nuevo, ella atrapó sus manos en ese momento, ambos las tenían abajo y atrapadas.

Parece que no podría seguir practicando.

Después de separarse, ella sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, él no podía sonreír, estaba enrojecido, Miku se ponía nerviosa con él, pero ella era la única que lo podía hacer sonrojar así. Esta también era la primera vez para ambos, con Shidou no pasaba esto.

Miku se movió hacia él, lo tiró en el proceso al suelo, ella quedó encima de sus piernas y besó su mejilla, para después bajar a su cuello y marcarle un besucón ahí, asegurándose que le dejara marca, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho, porque él se regeneraba rápido, así que continúo haciendo eso muchas veces.

—¿M-Miku? —preguntó un poco sorprendido—. ¿Y tú práctica?

—Voy a practicar otra cosa —susurró a su oído.

Luego se alejó para besarlo en los labios con un poco más de velocidad, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, su cuerpo estaba completamente cálido, aún así quería estar lo más cerca posible de él, por lo que lo abrazó. Satou tenía las manos en su cintura, correspondiendo a cada movimiento que ella hacía con su boca, pero pronto se dejó llevar, Miku dijo que eso estaba bien, así que haría caso. La rodeó también con sus brazos, los pechos de Miku se juntaron a su torso, su cuerpo era suave, incluso con el vestido, podía notarlo.

Tal y como pasó afuera de la mansión, Miku había quedado encima de él, no había usado su lengua, tampoco fue tan intensa, es solo que no sabía que otra cosa hacer con sus sentimientos, ambos seguían sonrojados, pero felices también. Se acostó en su pecho, escuchando sus pulsaciones agitadas, sonrió por saber que era la única que podía ponerlo así.

—Te quiero mucho, Satou-san. No te resistas, puedes besarme todo lo que quieras, puedes abrazarme todo el tiempo que quieras, no solo lo hagas cuando yo lo haga… Sé que, al casarnos, tú me perteneces y no puedes engañarme con otra mujer, sé que no lo harías, pero yo también te pertenezco… Así que, abrázame, bésame, quiéreme, ámame. —Sonrió mientras seguía siendo abrazada y descansaba encima de él.

—¿Y si quiero estar así siempre?

—Jajaja.

A Miku se le hizo gracioso, pero luego Satou se dio cuenta que sí era gracioso y ambos terminaron riéndose. Luego ella se levantó un poco para mirarlo con una sonrisa.

—No puedes, Satou-san —dijo con leve autoridad y acarició su cabello con una linda sonrisa—. Tenemos cosas que hacer todos los días, no podríamos quedarnos así, aunque quisiera… Pero podemos hacerlo ahora.

—¿Y qué hay de tu práctica? —Pero ella lo besó en los labios por unos segundos, luego le miró con ternura.

—Eso lo haré mañana, mi Satou-san. —Él se sorprendió por eso, pero antes de que hablara, ella lo calló con un beso en los labios.

Ella no supo cuánto tiempo pasó, solo supo que quería estar más tiempo con él así, quería estar más cerca de él, quería besarlo hasta que él se olvidara de lo bonito que fue el beso que tuvo con Natsumi, quería olvidarse del amor que aún le tenía a Shidou, quería quererlo más a él, quería demostrar que lo quería más.

No quería amar más a Shidou, no quería pensar en él de nuevo, quería confiar en Satou como para no tener miedo de que le viera desnuda, quería confiar tanto en él como para que le tocara su cuerpo, aunque sabía que él no se atrevería, quería tocar también para él, como lo hacía con Shidou.

«En el próximo concierto, diré que te amo, Satou-san».

Quería ofrecerle todo, aunque tenía miedo por su pasado y por sus problemas con los hombres, quería ofrecerle su corazón y su cuerpo, no quería hacer eso por nadie más. También le dolería si por su falta de amor, él ya no la amaba, no quería perderlo, no quería estar sola, no quería volver a lastimarlo más. Quería ser una buena esposa, quería corresponder de la misma forma que él lo había hecho desde el principio, quería llamarlo de una forma más linda, pero diferente de "Darling".

«Shidou… san… Shidou-san…» Esto lo practicaría para no volverle a llamarle de forma especial, porque Shidou debería dejar de ser especial para ella, sería solo su amigo.

Y si quería hacer todas estas cosas, no era por arrepentimiento o culpa, no era porque Satou era lindo y la amaba.

Es porque ella estaba enamorada de él.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado un poco, han pasado unas cosas que no tengo por qué contar aquí, el punto es que ya estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capítulo, solo les advierto que será corto comparado con los demás.**

 **De todas formas, espero les guste y que lo disfruten, como siempre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Nada especial**

Nunca había dudado de su amor por Shidou Itsuka, tampoco había negado amarlo en ninguna ocasión, sin embargo, se había planteado dejar de amarlo para siempre. Ahora, su corazón estaba encantado por otro hombre; uno que ofreció el suyo sin esperar ni la tercera parte de lo que ofreció, y no había duda por parte de Miku que así fue y así era, por eso este hecho le seguía doliendo mucho.

Mientras regresaba de encargar su vestido nuevo para el concierto, a su medida y a su gusto, se la pasó pensando en Shidou. Hace mucho que no hablaba con él, tuvo muchas ganas de hacerlo, incluso alguna vez pensó que, si confesaba sus sentimientos, tal vez algo cambiaría.

Pero siempre eliminó la idea por respeto a su matrimonio.

Satou Izayoi. Realmente ni él mismo esperaba que podría compartir ese apellido, así como ella nunca esperó que el nombre del espíritu estuviera ahí, al lado del apellido de una joven y exitosa idol. Así es como era la perspectiva de Miku, pero ahora estaba feliz de estar junto a él, ya no usaba la palabra "atada" con referencia a estar casada.

Realmente quería usar otra palabra, una con la que formaría la frase: "amo estar casada contigo". Pero aún no podía decirlo, porque en cuestión de pareja, solamente se ama a uno o a una, no a dos ni a más.

Shidou seguía en su mente como si fuera un trauma de la niñez y seguía en su corazón, como si fuera un amor platónico. Quería deshacerse de esos sentimientos, quería tirarlos a la basura para no volver a sentirlos más, pero no sería tan fácil.

«Tú decidiste tan rápido no amar a nadie más que a Kanade-san». Miku miraba las calles, recargando su cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, afuera llovía con algo de fuerza, pero no podía escucharlo. Su mirada estaba absorta en otras cosas, y en sus ojos la imagen de Shidou y Satou apareció. «No dijiste nada, a pesar de que habías dicho todo… Se lo dijiste a Kanade-san, no a nadie más».

Tachibana quería hablar con ella, pero la veía tan ajena a la situación que decidió callar. Además, este silencio no era incómodo, tal vez para la idol era hasta algo relajante, algo necesario para que se concentrara en qué hacer ahora.

«Darling… No, Shidou-san… No debo llamarte más de esa linda forma, no la requieres más y yo… No quiero tratarte de forma especial, porque Satou-san es especial para mí, como yo lo soy para él». Luego cerró los ojos, un poco deprimida. «Aun así sigo diciéndole "Satou-san", como si él fuera un extraño o un amigo, como si tuviera la confianza para llamarlo Satou o…»

Miku tragó algo de saliva y sus parpados temblaron ligeramente, también se molestó un poco consigo misma. Quería llamarlo de una forma cariñosa, no es como si él lo hiciera, pero ella sentía que no lo merecía, además las palabras de Satou no eran muy buenas, pero siempre decía la verdad, no podía dudar de su amor cuando se lo decía tan fácilmente. Nunca lo haría.

«Pero si te llamara de forma especial tan repentinamente… ¿Eso no demostraría que estoy empezando a tratarte como debería haberlo hecho desde el principio? No quiero hacerte sufrir más». La tristeza volvió a hacer saltar su corazón, apretó un poco las manos, así como tenía la boca seca. «Ni siquiera puedo tocar en frente de ti, nunca me había pasado, bueno… Nunca me había avergonzado de esa forma con Shidou-san, tampoco he cantado únicamente para él».

Miku tuvo dudas de por qué tuvo ese problema con Satou cuando estaba tratando de practicar; esto sí lo había logrado, pero en soledad. También tenía dudas de por qué con Shidou no tenía vergüenza de ningún tipo, hasta era provocativa, con Satou no sentía ni ganas de hacer esto, pero sí se avergonzaba.

«¿Acaso no confío en ti? ¡Dije que iba a hacerlo! Y no tengo razones para no confiar en ti, tú que siempre eres tan honesto, aun así guardas tus sentimientos porque piensas que no debes exigir nada, porque puedes dar y no recibir nada, para ti eso está bien, Satou-san. Pero no debe ser así». Miku estaba convencida de eso y de sus sentimientos, aunque algunos no los entendía, era la primera vez que se cuestionaba su amor a los demás. «Darling… Tú nunca me amaste, querías sellarme y me apoyaste, pero me sentí más que rescatada… Me sentí querida por ti».

* * *

Miku llegó a casa sin intercambiar palabras con Tachibana, sin embargo, habló para agradecer y para despedirse de su productora. Estaba dudando mucho sobre si Shidou en verdad era especial y con esos sentimientos encontrados, dejó su bolsa de mano en la mesa de la gran sala y se acostó en el sillón, mirando el techo.

¿Realmente era especial?

Era un chico amable, de buen corazón, una buena persona, paciente, tolerante y poseía la misericordia, incluso contra las peores faltas, incluso la perdonó de todas las cosas malas que hizo. Luchó por ella y prometió que, aún si ella perdía lo más valioso en su vida: su voz, él estaría ahí, apoyándola y que nada iba a cambiar.

Shidou Itsuka era, sin duda, especial. Pero lo hizo con el propósito de ayudar, no con el de enamorarla, incluso si después tuvo citas con Miku, todo era parte de su amabilidad, hubo palabras bonitas y citas agradables, para ella todo lo que hacía Shidou era maravilloso, él era maravilloso.

«Satou-san es amable, también es bueno, es muy paciente, no es tolerante si lo lastiman, aunque yo lo hice y no estaba enojado… Es muy ingenuo». Pensó con una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la soledad y del buen clima gracias a que seguía lloviendo. «Satou-san es muy lindo, me ama demasiado como para evitar que yo sufra, incluso si él lo hace y no lo demuestra por voluntad».

Tuvo una sensación agridulce, pero después de unos segundos, abrió los ojos como si hubiera recordado un pendiente. Pero no era eso.

«Yo te amaba demasiado, Darling. Eras el único, no podía hablar con otros hombres, no podía querer a otro hombre que no fueras tú, no te negué nada, pero tampoco me pedías nada. Eras bueno y amable, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, hiciste lo que consideraste correcto, pero nunca me amaste». Ella cerró los ojos y se acostó un poco mejor en el sillón. «Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer».

En su mente, esa frase le hizo sentir que no valía nada, le hizo sentir un vacío en el estómago, pero no hubo dolor. Lo que hacía especial a Shidou, Satou lo tenía también, al mismo tiempo, ambos eran diferentes y había cosas que el espíritu no tenía, así como habían cosas muy buenas que el sellador de espíritus no tenía, cosas que él nunca ofreció a Miku, pero Satou sí lo hizo.

«Lo siento, Satou-san». Ya era suficiente de amar a otro hombre, esta sería la última vez que se disculparía por eso, porque era ella quien pensó que Shidou era el único, se encerró en esa idea y eso no le permitió ver que el mundo no era solo Shidou Itsuka, a quien no amaba, ni amó de verdad.

No eran los mismos sentimientos que tenía ahora.

—Miku.

Ante ese llamado, ella reaccionó rápido y giró su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y se sonrojó ligeramente.

Miku le observó detenidamente, incluso se puso un poco seria, a lo que Satou le miró con un poco de sorpresa.

Satou estaba con una playera negra de mangas largas, así como unos pantalones holgados de color caqui, el piso era alfombrado, así que estaba descalzo esta vez, así como su cabello negro estaba levemente mojado, se había bañado hace poco. Su piel era blanca y su cuerpo seguía siendo fuerte y algo marcado por tantas peleas y entrenamientos, seguía siendo fuerte para protegerla a ella y a sus amigas espíritu.

La mirada de Miku hizo a Satou sentir un poco de nervios, no sabía por qué le miraba de esa forma, como si algo no encajara con él.

—¿Miku? —preguntó con tranquilidad, pero sin poder moverse.

De nuevo, Miku pudo ver a Shidou, pero esta vez se dio cuenta que no tenía nada de especial. Eso no significaba que no haya sido todo lo que fue para ella, pero ahora entendía que no lo había sido todo.

Miku se levantó y sin sonreír, se movió tranquilamente hacia él para abrazarlo, él ni se lo esperó, ella no había dicho nada, así que tardó para corresponder.

Ella metió sus manos por debajo de su playera, él abrió un poco más los ojos al sentir las manos suaves de ella recorrer su espalda hasta la parte superior, ella lo sintió un poco húmeda, se juntó más a su pecho y sonrió un poco, además de que se sonrojó. Su calor corporal era fácilmente sentido de esta forma, al tocarlo directamente.

No hay nada en especial en tocar a alguien, si no se siente nada al respecto.

—Satou-san… —susurró.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Miku?

—Tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente buena… para ti. —Satou se sorprendió por eso, iba a decir algo, pero ella continuó—. Por eso, no pude tocar nada para ti, a pesar de que dije que lo haría. Desde que pasó, me he preguntado por qué no pude hacerlo.

—Miku… —Ella alzó el rostro para verle con una sonrisa.

—Ah, ah… —dijo él cuando las manos de ella cambiaron a su pecho ahora, ella soltó una pequeña risa y su sonrojo fue más visible.

—También quiero estar cerca de ti, muy cerca de ti —dijo con voz baja y recargándose en su pecho, mientras sentía su pulso acelerarse con sus manos—. Pero me pregunto por qué tengo miedo de hacer eso. Sé que no podrías lastimarme, Satou-san es muy lindo y me ama mucho, tal vez demasiado. Siento vergüenza de mi misma… porque eres muy especial, tanto que no sé si lo merezco…

—Miku, ¿por qué dices eso? —preguntó confundido, no entendía por qué ella tenía baja autoestima, si en más de una ocasión él había demostrado que la amaba tal y como era.

—¡Porque te amo, Satou-san! —dijo al alzar su cabeza y verle con determinación, pero eso se fue después, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Satou se quedó con la boca levemente abierta y se sonrojó bastante, después agachó un poco la cabeza y sonrió. Ella estaba en peores condiciones, era la primera vez que lo decía y era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, esas palabras que había soñado por escuchar y que solo lo había escuchado por parte de sus padres, y nadie más.

Era amor. Eso lo hacía especial, así como ser idol no significaría nada más que un trabajo si no amara hacerlo, ningún hombre sería especial, si no lo amaba o por lo menos, lo quería.

Sus sentimientos habían brotado como una flor, esto estaba en su corazón, como si una semilla hubiera sido plantada ahí, hace mucho tiempo, esperando que, con el cariño y dedicación suficiente, pudiera crecer fuerte y finalmente, mostrarse maravillosamente hacia esa persona que tanto había hecho por ella.

—Solo me siento así por ti, Satou-san —dijo con una sonrisa ahora y aliviada—. Te amo, Satou-san. Te amo mucho.

—Yo también te amo, Miku —dijo con felicidad y ambos juntaron sus labios.

Miku fue abrazada con más fuerza y ella tenía las manos en los hombros de Satou, además de que se puso de puntas para que pudiera hacer más profundo el beso, ambos estaban muy sonrojados y sus bocas hacían ruido con cada movimiento acelerado que compartían.

Ella se separó un poco de él para retomar aire, lo tomó de las mejillas y en sus ojos purpuras azulados había un brillo al ver los ojos de su pareja, estos siempre habían sido nublados y tristes, pero ahora también había una pequeña chispa en ellos, como si al verla a ella, se reflejara la intensidad de sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos.

—Te amo, Satou —dijo al juntar su frente con la de él, ambos sonreían sonrojados, ella soltó una risita—. Te ves tan lindo cuando te sonrojas, Satou.

—Tú también eres muy linda, Miku —dijo en voz baja mientras seguía sonriendo, no sabía qué más decir, estaba muy feliz. No sabía que esas dos palabras las había ansiado tanto escuchar. «Tal vez sí está mal no haberte pedido nunca que me lo dijeras, pero era feliz con solo estar a tu lado».

—Miku, me has hecho muy feliz… No sé qué decir para… No sé qué decir ahora… —dijo un poco decepcionado, ella lo tomó de las mejillas para separarlo un poco de ella.

—Entonces no digas nada, solo no me sueltes.

Ella besó sus labios de la misma forma que la anterior, dio un pequeño salto y él la sostuvo en sus brazos, así como Miku enrolló sus piernas alrededor de él, también tenía rodeado su cuello con sus brazos mientras lo seguía besando.

Sus ganas de besarlo no disminuían, se sentía cálida y amada, pero quería más, quería tenerlo solo para ella, no podía contenerse más, ni siquiera lo intentó. Pero eventualmente, Miku dejó de mover su boca para tomar un poco de aire y después unió sus labios con los de él, luego se separó un poquito, para besar su mejilla, luego fue por su cuello para marcarle un besucón que le dolió un poco.

—Te amo, Satou —susurró con una linda voz, él se sonrojó más y sonrió más que nunca. No sabía que esas palabras lo podían hacer tan feliz.

Miku regresó a sus labios para besarlo lentamente, de forma suave esta vez. Pero solo lo hizo así para, cuidadosamente y con cierta timidez, usar su lengua para entrar a su boca, pero él abrió los ojos en ese momento, no entendía qué estaba haciendo su esposa, y como no aceptó su invitación, le lamió los labios.

—Mikmmgh… —No pudo seguir hablando, ella aprovechó para meter su lengua en su boca, Satou tembló ligeramente, con los ojos abiertos, pudo entonces ver que ella estaba más roja que él y sentía como sus lenguas se estaban rozando.

—Ah, ah… —dijo al separarse de él, sonrojada y avergonzada, por eso no podía verlo a los ojos—. Lo siento, no te gustó, ¿verdad? Pero no me pude resistir…

—Está bien —dijo con una sonrisa—. Te amo, Miku, incluso si no entiendo estas cosas, cualquier beso que me des, no será algo malo.

Ella sonrió y lo miró entonces, siendo así el caso, ella volvió a besarlo de la misma forma, mientras sus sirvientas espiaban y se decepcionaban por la escena. Y ellos continuaron besándose una y otra, y otra vez.

El resto del día se la pasaron juntos, con buen humor y olvidados del resto del mundo, solo existían ellos dos.

Y eso estaba bien.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a todos! Tengo el nuevo capítulo listo y técnicamente este es el último, porque el otro lo quiero dejar como un epílogo debido a lo corto que es, además de que está hecho como una conclusión, por decirlo de esa forma.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, espero que les guste este capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Miel, miel por doquier**

Habían pasado las semanas llenas de trabajo, aunque aún quedaban algunas cosas por hacer como unos ensayos finales en el escenario, el set completo del concierto, así como seguir con las grabaciones del nuevo álbum; esto sí llevaría más tiempo, pero por lo menos ya no tendría las semanas por completo ocupadas.

Así que hoy que era sábado, ¡Miku lo haría!

Por eso estaba tomándose tanto tiempo en el cuarto donde tenía toda su ropa, sus zapatillas y sus accesorios. Satou se estaba vistiendo en el cuarto en el que dormían juntos, pero ella tenía tantas, pero tantas cosas, que encontrar le conjunto ganador sería difícil.

—Este es lindo, ¡ah, este vestido también! Ah, pero creo que enseña mucho… Hmm, hmm, ¡ah, este es tan lindo!

Satou podía escuchar sus opiniones y se sintió feliz al verla tan emocionada, en cambio, él no estaba tan emocionado, estaba feliz, por fin podría salir con Miku después de esperar por un poco más de un mes. Pero si lo pensaba mejor, aunque esto dolía, era su primera cita.

No había sido una novia en toda regla y recién había comenzado a ser una esposa linda y cariñosa, así que oficialmente esta era su primera cita, como una pareja que se ama mutuamente.

«Cielos, me pregunto si esto estará bien, creo que mis pechos resaltan demasiado, y no creo que Satou lo vea, él es muy inocente». Pensó con una sonrisa al ver un vestido amarillo de volantes que estaba bastante escotado. «Será mejor que piense en otra cosa».

Miku llegó a tirar al suelo varios vestidos, así como varias zapatillas y sandalias quedaron tirados alrededor suyo, y ni siquiera se había maquillado nada, seguía con la tolla alrededor de su cuerpo. Satou ya estaba listo desde hace media hora, pero fue paciente.

Hasta que después de 20 minutos, el hombre pensó que tal vez algo le pasaba a Miku y por eso no se apuraba, así que tocó la puerta del cuarto donde estaba su esposa.

—Miku, ¿pasa algo? Llevas mucho tiempo ahí.

—¡Ah! —dijo ella con un vestido azul entre manos, se sonrojó un poco e hizo una mirada de nerviosismo—. ¡Lo siento, aún no estoy lista! Perdón, espera un poco más, ya… —Vio a todos lados para buscar algo bueno—. Pronto s-saldré, solo unos minutos más.

—Está bien, solo preguntaba, pero si nos vamos muy tarde, menos tiempo tendremos.

—¡Saldré pronto! —dijo apresuradamente y sus ojos miraron a todos lados a una gran velocidad, el vestido azul rey que tenía en sus manos sería el escogido, a falta de tiempo—. ¡Ahh, maldición!

— **Creo que deberías esperarla abajo, parece que tardará.**

«Lo iba a hacer de todas formas, creo que no debería tener tanta ropa si no puede escoger la indicada. Pero está bien, Miku se ve muy bien, sin importar que use». Pensó con una sonrisa, recordando los vestidos que le ha visto usar, todos muy lindos, algunos enseñaban más piel que otros, pero se veía hermosa, de eso no había duda. «Debe estar esforzándose mucho en encontrar algo adecuado».

Y no estaba equivocado, Miku quería lucir hermosa para esta cita, no sería como en el pasado, ahora se esforzaba naturalmente por ser linda y cariñosa con Satou, tanto que todas las sirvientas solo estaban esperando el momento en el que los escucharan tener sexo.

Miku y Satou eran muy melosos, a veces.

Era muy paciente, pero que ella se tardara tanto le preocupaba, así que sudó un poco y manchó un poco la camisa de color vino de mangas largas, las cuales las dobló un poco para atrás, dejando cerca de cinco centímetros entre la manga y su muñeca. Su cabello seguía siendo largo, aunque procuraba que no le tapara los ojos, pero para este tiempo, ya le cubría un poco los ojos cuando agachaba la cabeza un poco, como ahora, mientras esperaba.

Su pantalón era oscuro, combinaba con su cabello y su camisa, la cual no estaba del todo abotonada, porque, después de todo, era verano, así que su pecho era un poco visible. También tenía un reloj en la mano izquierda que vio cada diez minutos, pensó que la esperaría por dos horas, porque no quedaba lejos de cumplir con ese tiempo.

Al final, Satou tuvo que esperar en la sala por cuarenta minutos más, lo cual hizo un poco más de las dos horas, tiempo en el que tuvo que tomar agua cada cierto tiempo, dar vueltas y platicar con Mikael.

—¡Estoy lista! —dijo entre emocionada y con falta de aire, Satou entonces volteó a verla, abrió los ojos más de lo normal—. «No, ¡sabía que no debí ponerme este! ¿O es por el peinado?»

Miku empezó a preocuparse por su apariencia, por lo que bajó la cabeza, maldijo por no tener más tiempo. Satou parpadeó un par de veces.

Miku traía poco maquillaje en los ojos, mejillas y los labios pintados de color rosa, un tono natural y tenue para que no se notara mucho, estaba sonrojada también. Su cabello largo y azulado estaba un tanto trenzado, con un adorno para el cabello con forma de flor, los rulos caían sobre su hombro, era muy diferente de lo habitual, pero se veía muy bien.

Luego estaba el vestido azul rey que le quedaba un poco ajustado en todo el torso, pero de ahí era más holgado, en la parte inferior de la falda tenía un bordado de distintas flores, la mayoría de colores rosas, incluso había margaritas. El vestido era escotado de tipo barco, esto quería decir que su pecho era resaltado y alzado, así como no había tirantes que lo sostuvieran.

Sin embargo, Miku tampoco mostraría tanto a propósito, así que encima tenía una chaqueta delgada de tela blanca para cubrirse un poco. Sus zapatillas eran bajas y de color blanco

—¿Y bien? —preguntó un poco temerosa y mirando a otro lado, aunque lo veía de reojo, él despertó entonces—. ¡Dime algo, no me mires así!

—¡Perdón! Es solo que te ves diferente, muy diferente.

—Ah… Entonces, no te gusta…

—Me gusta, te ves muy linda, así que por eso te estabas tardando tanto, nunca te había visto usar ninguna de esas ropas, también se ven muy bien, Miku —dijo con una sonrisa, pero estaba levemente sonrojado, ella sonrió entonces.

—¡Qué bien! Estaba preocupada de que no fuera lo indicado —dijo aliviada y después de tomar su bolso blanco y ajustarlo en su hombro, tomó de la mano a Satou—. Vámonos a nuestra cita, Satou.

Satou sostuvo su mano y asintió con la cabeza. Así es como finalmente salieron de la mansión Izayoi.

* * *

Miku era una idol reconocida, pero con el cambio que le hizo a su cabello y que estuviera al lado de un hombre "común y normal", de lo cual no tenía nada al ser un espíritu y una persona especial para ella, no llamaba mucho la atención por el momento.

Al menos no como idol, porque más de un hombre o muchacho volteó a verla, sin creer porque estaba una belleza así con un hombre tan normal, claramente lo envidiaron porque Miku era hermosa y su cuerpo llamaba mucho la atención, a pesar de que la mejor parte no estaba tan a la vista.

«Siento malos deseos cerca de mí y de Miku». Pensó Satou con un poco de confusión, como siempre estaba alerta, podía sentir cuando las personas estaban pensando o deseando el mal con todas sus fuerzas, porque solo así lograba detectarlas. «No hay duda, pero ¿por qué las siento en estos momentos?»

—Satou, no sueñes despierto —dijo con diversión al verlo perdido en sus pensamientos, así que lo tomó del brazo y se juntó a él, Satou se sonrojó un poco por sus acciones—. No te molesta, ¿verdad? Porque hoy estaremos todo el día juntos, sin trabajo, ni interrupciones, hoy es nuestra cita, ¡al fin!

—Cierto. Ya que es la primera en mucho tiempo, creo que estás más emocionada que yo, Miku ya has tenido citas antes… con Shidou. —Al mencionarse, ella no agachó la cabeza, ni se sintió diferente, ambos siguieron caminando.

Miku sonrió con confianza.

—Sí, he tenido varias citas… con Shidou-san. —Satou tuvo que voltear a verla, estaba sorprendido de que no le dijera "Darling" como siempre hacía—. Pero siempre fue muy complicado, no quería que descubrieran que era mi pareja y se crearan rumores, creo que es porque los dos nunca tuvimos esa confianza. Ahora estoy casada y todos lo saben, pero no saben quién eres, y de todas formas, lo aceptan. Es una seguridad que con Shidou-san nunca tuve.

—¿Shidou-san? —preguntó lo que en verdad quería saber, ella le miró con una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué?

—Shidou-san era muy especial para mí, ya sabes por qué odio a los hombres, Satou. —Miró hacia adelante mientras seguía hablando tranquilamente—. Él era el único hombre en el que podía confiar y al mismo tiempo, pensé que era el único que me querría de forma honesta y sin segundas intenciones. Por eso lo llamaba de una manera tan especial, pero yo me equivoqué. Ahora tú eres la persona más importante y especial para mí.

—Tú también lo eres para mí, porque te amo, Miku.

—Yo también, Satou —dijo para después besarlo en la mejilla, luego siguió felizmente seguir caminando.

La pareja fue al centro comercial, pero fueron cautelosos, Miku se puso unas gafas para ocultar más su identidad, aunque seguía atrayendo miradas de los hombres que, sin duda, se hubieran acercado a ella si no fuera porque Satou estaba a su lado.

Realmente a ninguno de los dos les importaban las miradas de los demás, solo a Miku le importaba la mirada de las chicas, porque ellas sí perseguirían a la idol y tratarían de matar a Satou, tal vez.

Primero fueron a comprar ropa, donde Satou tuvo que controlar un poco a Miku al verle gastar tanto dinero, así como tuvo que cargar varias bolsas y cajas de zapatos, no era problema, pero no veía tan bien que ella gastara tanto dinero.

* * *

Por lo menos pudo convencerla de parar para ir a comer, y estaban en un restaurante ahora, esperando por sus órdenes.

—Miku, si sigues así, vas a tardarte mucho en vestirte de nuevo, además, con cualquier cosa que uses te verás bonita, así que… no creo que deberías gastar tanto dinero en eso —dijo algo inseguro, puesto que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar.

—¿Sabes por qué tarde tanto en arreglarme? —preguntó al verlo directamente a los ojos, pero como no respondió rápido, ella prosiguió—. Es para verme hermosa para ti, Satou.

—¿Por mí? —Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, él se sintió feliz—. No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso, Miku. Tú siempre te ves hermosa, incluso si no usas nada.

—Jajaja, pero si aún no me has visto… desnuda —dijo en voz baja con un sonrojo, pero intentó sonar divertida—. Debo preocuparme, tú me importas, además de que toda mujer que ama a alguien, quiere lucir hermosa para esa persona, incluso si ya lo es, Satou.

—Bueno… Creo que tienes razón. En ese caso, te esperaré todo el tiempo que necesites para cambiarte —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Además, creo que no soy la única que se quiso ver bien —dijo al ponerle más atención—. Te ves muy bien, Satou, ese color te sienta bien.

—Ah, bueno, creo que esto se veía bien, así que lo usé. Gracias.

Después de eso, la comida fue servida y ellos empezaron a comer. Miku le dio de comer a Satou un par de veces, pero de su comida, para dárselo a probar, Satou hizo lo mismo con lo suyo, esta escena que fue observada por todo tipo de personas, les hizo ver como una pareja de adolescentes que no había terminado de madurar, pero los anillos demostraban lo contrario, así como sus rostros.

Nadie podría imaginar que, estando casados, esta era su primera cita.

* * *

La pareja salió de ahí después de pagar y estar satisfechos, Miku entonces tuvo la brillante idea de seguir con sus compras de locura, ahora tocaba la ropa para dormir, así como la lencería, así que arrastró a Satou a una tienda para mujeres.

—Miku, ¿en verdad debo de estar aquí? —preguntó mientras seguía cargando todo, pero volvía a sentir malas sensaciones cerca suyo—. Shidou una vez me dijo que un hombre no debería estar aquí, en este tipo de tiendas.

—Tú no eres solo un hombre —dijo sin dejar de escoger lencería que le llamaba la atención—, eres mi esposo, así que puedes estar aquí conmigo.

—Eso no lo sabía, entonces está bien.

—¡Sí!

—Pero no vayas a comprar mucho…

—No escuché nada de lo que dijiste —dijo con una sonrisa y con emoción empezó a agarrar más y más, Satou suspiró.

—Miku…

—¡Te compraré ropa a ti también! —dijo con una sonrisa—. No es justo si no es así, después de todo, estamos de compras.

Pero al voltearse, se dio cuenta que un grupo de chicas le quedó mirando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Miku palideció, se dio cuenta que ya no tenía las gafas puestas, las había dejado en el restaurante.

—Satou… Creo que debemos irnos…

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡MIKUUUUUUUU! —El grito de sus fanáticas asustó incluso a Satou, pero más temprano que tarde, Miku tiró toda la lencería y tomó a su pareja de la mano para salir corriendo.

—¡Oye, Miku!

—¡Es hora de huir!

Satou estaba bien entrenado, así que correr mientras tenía una mano atrapada por Miku y en la otra cargando cosas, no era problema, pero todo sería más fácil si pudiera usar sus poderes, aunque en esta situación no podía hacerlo.

Sin embargo, tuvieron que correr hasta salir del centro comercial, porque muchas chicas empezaron a perseguir a Miku, dándose cuenta por el número de chicas que la perseguían, que era ella.

—¡Vamos por ahí! —dijo Satou al ver la esquina, así que jaló a Miku hacia esa dirección, en menos de un segundo, usó parte de sus poderes para moverse más rápido para poder doblar en la esquina y volar alto, incluso la terminó cargando en brazos, y ella no supo ni cómo pasó—. ¿Estás bien, Miku?

—Ah, sí… gracias, Satou —dijo algo sonrojada por ser cargada como una princesa—. Oh, cielos… Lo siento, así ya no podremos seguir con nuestra cita, ¡yo quería comprarte algo!

—Ya podrás comprarme algo luego, parecía que iban a comerte —dijo un poco preocupado, pero Miku se carcajeó bastante—. ¿Qué?

—Eso fue muy gracioso, realmente no te das cuenta de las bromas, ¿cierto? —preguntó con una sonrisa al acariciar su mejilla—. Eres tan ingenuo y lento, pero eso te hace muy lindo, Satou.

Miku se movió para besarlo en los labios, incluso usó su lengua, lo cual hizo que Satou perdiera un poco el equilibrio, aun no se acostumbraba a esos besos y le hacían sentir extraño, pero era un beso de Miku, no tenía quejas.

—Volvamos a casa, en la siguiente cita espero que no nos persigan —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Aunque fue divertido que nos persiguieran —dijo Satou, también feliz—. Aunque nunca podrá atraparnos, es como si estuviéramos jugando.

Satou decidió volar para regresar a casa, seguía teniendo a Miku en sus brazos, podía ver sus grandes pechos si quisiera, pero lo que más le gustaba era ver su rostro feliz y sonrojado.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que… tú eres la persona más especial e importante para mí?

—Sí.

—Bueno… —Su voz cambió a una insegura, además de que no lo miró a los ojos, no estaba muy segura de lo que había estado pensando durante días—. Eso quiere decir que… bueno, yo quiero… ¡Llamarte de una forma especial también! Pero no como a Shidou-san…

—¿"Darling"? —preguntó con cierta duda.

—¡Diferente! —dijo rápido y un poco molesta, luego agachó la cabeza—. Así que lo estuve pensando por varios días… Pero no sé si te guste.

—Si soy… al único que lo llamarás de esa forma… —dijo sonrojado y feliz—. Entonces, no me importa, de hecho… Eso me haría feliz, Miku.

—Oh… —Ella sonrió con confianza entonces—. ¡Eres tan lindo, Honey!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, sí, ¿para qué esperar más? Quiero terminar con esta historia ahora y darles el final rápidamente, tal vez así pueda traerles otras más que, también, espero que les gusten.**

 **Esto ha sido bastante difícil, esta historia la escribí con poco tiempo y muchos problemas, tal vez por eso la historia es triste, pero termina bien; creo que eso es lo que todos buscamos, que después de todo lo malo, suceda algo bueno, pero hay que entender que esas cosas no suceden solas y hay que tomar medidas para ello.**

 **Creo que por eso esta historia termina así, ¿saben? Eso me gusta, así que espero les guste y si podrían dejarme un review, les agradecería un mundo, ya saben lo mucho que me gusta leer su opinión, incluso si no estás de acuerdo conmigo, lector.**

* * *

 **Epílogo: El resto de nuestras vidas**

Cuatro meses después de que Miku tuvo su incidente con Satou después de haberse embriagado con alcohol, las cosas se habían aclarado entre ambos, así como Miku aprendió a valorar a Satou como persona y como su pareja. También tuvo que aprender a superar a Shidou, así como eliminar los sentimientos de amor que tenía por él, también fue gracias a ese incidente que pudo enamorarse de Satou.

El amor actúa de formas muy extrañas y nos llega incluso cuando parece que ya lo tenemos todo, pero la vida no puede estar completa sin amor, y ahora ambos lo tenían en partes igualitarias.

Miku cumplió con su promesa, en su concierto dedicó unas palabras a su Honey, como ahora lo llamaba, haciendo referencia a que era una persona dulce y también de cariño.

"Gracias a todos por venir a escucharme hoy, soy muy feliz, es genial estar en este escenario y poder cantar frente a todos ustedes, lo aprecio de verdad, ¡y más en un lugar tan grande como este! Pero dejando de lado lo feliz que soy por hacer lo que me gusta, y el poder tener el apoyo de todos ustedes, solo hay algo que me hace profundamente feliz… Y estar felizmente casada, ¡te amo, Honey!"

Sus palabras hicieron muy feliz a Satou, tanto que se sonrojó porque era muy bonito que lo dijera frente a tantas personas y mientras estaba siendo transmitido en vivo, técnicamente todos lo sabían: Miku estaba enamorada y no de "Darling", puesto que esta vez no se mencionaba.

Esto causó muchas confusiones entre los fanáticos y hasta en los medios, pero no le importó a Miku ni a Satou, aunque ella no revelaría su nombre, porque no quería causarle problemas.

En esos meses también volvió a hablar con Kanade y con Shidou, aunque sin llamarle "Darling", cosa que lo sorprendió enormemente, pero al escuchar cómo se refería a Satou ahora, entendió el cambio y fue feliz por eso. Sobre todo porque, después de mucho tiempo, Miku y Kanade volvían a hablar y a verse.

Las sirvientas que estaban interesadas en Satou, se dieron por vencidas al ver los lindos que se veía la pareja, al principio su matrimonio parecía uno arreglado o unilateral, pero con el tiempo se fue volviendo más sólido y más lindo, ambos se amaban mucho, además de que eran felices y se notaba que se tenían mucha confianza.

Tal vez solo era cuestión de tiempo para que tuvieran bebés, pensaban.

Pero para eso tal vez faltaba tiempo, faltaba más acercamientos. Miku seguía con su desagrado hacia los hombres y no tenía miedo de que Satou le tocara, sabía que él era un hombre, pero era lindo y no parecía excitarse, además de que no haría algo que ella no quisiera, sin embargo, quería que lo hiciera.

Quería que él no se guardara nada solo por su bien o porque ella era todo para él. Quería que Satou soltara sus sentimientos por completo, así que muchas noches tuvieron acercamientos íntimos.

En la oscuridad de la noche, sobre todo en el cuarto de la pareja, Miku se había puesto un vestido de tela tan delgada que se transparentaba, por lo que se podía notar fácilmente su lencería de color azul, así como el bello cuerpo curvilíneo que tenía, muy bien trabajado por ser una idol que canta y baila, menos que hermosa no se podía decir.

—Honey… —susurró al abrazarlo por la espalda—. ¿Ya te dormiste?

—Ah, no… Estoy despierto —contestó en voz baja—. ¿Qué pasa, Miku?

—Es solo que… Mírame. —Pidió con un poco de urgencia, él se giró a ella, para notar como se transparentaba su ropa, ella se sonrojó un poco porque le estaba mirando en todos lados—. Cierra los ojos y dame tu mano, no digas nada, solo hazlo.

Satou cerró los ojos y ofreció su mano, ella la tomó, pronto empezó a sentirse ansiosa y nerviosa, así como su sonrojo fue en aumento. Desde hace mucho que había pensado en darle todo a su Satou, ser por completo de él.

«No tengo miedo si eres tú, pero… pero…»

—¿Uh? —Ella se sonrojó al escuchar eso, pero él no abrió los ojos, ella hizo que apretara la mano suavemente. «Esto no es su mejilla, es firme y suave, además de grande, mis dedos parecen ser absorbidos».

«Se siente bien cuando me tocas, no me desagrada, ni me siento mal». Sonrió con un sonrojo en las mejillas, fue ahí cuando ella se puso encima de él, al ver que seguía con los ojos cerrados, muy obediente, soltó una risita.

—Ya puedes abrirlos, Honey —dijo con una linda voz, incluso juguetona. Satou entonces los abrió, solo para ver como ella se quitaba el vestido de encima—. Quiero… que me veas… ¿Soy hermosa, Honey?

—Sí, lo eres. ¿Qué estaba tocando antes? No era la almohada, ¿o sí?

—Jijiji, que lindo. —Ella tomó su mano de nuevo y lo puso encima de su pecho, su lencería era de tela delgada, así casi lo podía sentir como si fuera directamente—. Era esto.

—Miku… Pensé que dijiste que no debería tocar ahí… Lo dijiste después de que les dijeras a todos que yo era tu novio —dijo un poco confundido y alejó la mano, pero ella le detuvo a medio camino y se acercó hasta su rostro.

—¿Y no quieres tocarme, Honey? —preguntó con una voz linda, en su oído, así como después besó su cuello, dejándole marca—. Sé honesto conmigo, ya te dije que hagas también lo que quieres y que digas las cosas que quieres, te amo y aceptaré todo de ti.

Satou se sonrojó y se puso un poco nervioso, no estaba muy acostumbrado a decir o a hacer lo que quería, siempre veía injusto el querer imponer su voluntad por encima de los demás, excepto cuando se cometían errores. Pero no lo haría con la persona que amaba.

—Oye, te estoy hablando —dijo al tomarlo de las mejillas para verlo fijamente, estaba un poco molesta, él no sabía qué decir.

—Pero no quiero obligarte a nada…

—No lo harás, y si piensas que es así, ¿por qué haces todo lo que yo quiero?

—Porque… —dijo en voz baja y su mirada se relajó—. Porque quiero hacerte feliz, Miku. Sé que dijiste que no debería ponerte por encima de mí, pero te amo, cuando eres feliz y cuando estás sonriendo, mi corazón también se acelera, puedo sentir fácilmente cómo te sientes, eso siempre me reconforta y me hace feliz, porque desde esa vez que te vi tan triste y también cuando me contaste lo que te pasó… ¡No quiero volver a verte triste! No quiero que sufras, Miku. Por eso… Haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz.

Miku se sonrojó mucho y lo besó intensamente. No podía ser más lindo que él, por más que lo intentara. Lo amaba demasiado también, quería darle todo también, hasta su cuerpo.

—Yo también me siento así, pero no has entendido, Honey. —Se acostó encima de él y Satou la abrazó, sintiendo directamente su piel—. Lo que está bien y lo que me hace feliz, es que tú seas feliz y que puedas confiar en mí. Cuando descubrí que Shidou-san no me amaba, tú estuviste ahí para mí, me refugié en ti y tú me ofreciste tu corazón, calentaste mi corazón y curaste mi dolor.

Ella sonrió mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte, juntando sus pechos a su cuerpo, Satou la escuchaba atentamente.

—Me protegiste todo este tiempo, me cuidaste, al casarte conmigo, fuiste y sigues siendo un esposo tan lindo y no has dejado de amarme, sin importar lo que pasara, no estabas interesado en nadie más que en mí. —Se alejó entonces de él, su cuerpo quedó de lado, pero Satou le quedó mirando—. Me haces sentir afortunada todos los días, estoy convencida de que tú nunca me vas a dejar sola, que siempre vas a cuidar de mí, que siempre vas a amarme, que siempre harás todo por mí, ¡yo también quiero hacer lo mismo por ti! Así que… No tengas miedo, no es malo hacer esto.

Le extendió los brazos y Satou, sonrojado, fue hacia ella, Miku entonces juntó su cabeza con sus pechos, fue una bonita sensación la que sintió Satou, era mejor que una almohada, a pesar de que los pechos de Miku no eran tan suaves, realmente no tenía con qué compararlos, porque no había tocado otros, solo los de ella. Y no pensaba en otra cosa más que en no querer soltarla en toda la noche.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Quiero estar contigo… de esta forma, s-solo esta noche.

—¿Solo esta noche? —preguntó al juntarlo más a ella, pero sin mucha fuerza para no asfixiarlo.

—Sí… Creo… —dijo sonrojado y con una voz baja, ella sonrió satisfecha y le acarició su cabello.

—Está bien, pero si quieres volver a hacerlo, puedes decírmelo. Puedes abrazarme todo lo que quieras, besarme tantas veces como quieras, tocarme en donde quieras, contarme todo lo que te preocupa, no importa lo que sea. Yo estaré aquí, por siempre, para ti, Satou Matsuo.

Cada semana, en las noches, Miku lograba acercarse más y más a Satou de una forma amorosa, aunque también había toqueteos, ella llegó hasta el punto en el que dormía desnuda a su lado, así como que guiaba a Satou para que le tocara, causando que soltara gemidos y se excitara, pero no había cruzado la línea, solo porque su esposo seguía siendo ingenuo.

Ella estaba ansiosa y se excitaba, ese lado de ella solo había estado dormido en todo este tiempo, en las noches tomaba posesión de su cuerpo, pero lograba detenerse. Satou no estaba listo, pensaba, además de que sabía que una vez que lo hiciera, ya no iba a detenerse.

Pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que ninguno de los dos pudiera contener sus sentimientos, sean por las razones que sean, y entonces empezaría una nueva etapa para ellos. Pero eso es otra historia y algún día será contada.

 _ **Fin**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, ha pasado un tiempo desde que esta historia terminó, pero ya que recibí un review de AlexisBaudens sobre qué pasó después con Miku y Satou en el futuro, y ya que me gusta mucho esta pareja, decidí tomarle la palabra.**

 **Sin embargo, si también te gustó este fic en su momento y quieres ver más, no saldrás decepcionado, ¡aquí hay más de esta historia!**

 **Que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

* * *

 **Afterstory: El final de nuestra historia**

 **Parte 1: Una mirada a nuestro pasado**

Es increíble el paso del tiempo, un suceso diario que pasa sin avisar ni pedir permiso, la explicación detrás de su comportamiento es aún más espectacular de lo que se podría apreciar, pues se trata de un aspecto universal; puedes dudar si existe vida en otros planetas o en otras galaxias, incluso si existe otra Tierra, pero no dudarás del tiempo que empleaste en formularte esas preguntas y aunque tal vez se ignore, no hay duda de que muchas cosas pasaron.

En tan solo un segundo, en toda una ciudad, en todo el mundo, en el espacio exterior y en lo desconocido.

¿Qué es un año para el ser humano?

¿Tan siquiera se puede definir?

La vida se termina en un segundo, y solo los allegados a este ser lo pueden entender. La vida también cambia en un segundo, y lo más curioso es que cuando algo se termina, el tiempo parece detenerse.

Un solo momento, tal vez centésimas de segundo o uno solo.

Curioso.

Hay muchas cosas que se pueden cuantificar en años; un periodo de prueba, la edad de las personas, de los animales, de las cosas, incluso el tiempo de utilidad, una relación de amistad o de pareja, las metas a diferentes plazos, entre muchas más. Sin embargo, hay algo más importante que también se mide de esta forma.

La vida.

¿Qué es un año para el ser humano?

Una parte de su historia.

Es tan interesante, pero tan típico para todos, excepto de los que son inconscientes de su libertad, que no se le tome la importancia que merece una parte de nuestra historia.

¿Acaso se puede recordar todo un año de vida?

Tal vez la mitad sea imaginación, ilusiones, sueños, sensaciones, sentimientos, aciertos y desgracias.

Muchos cambios, como en las luces de un semáforo, donde a veces avanzas, en otras te detienes y en otras esperas el cambio; porque puedes ser el mismo siempre, pero el cambio existe, también siempre.

—Disculpa que te haga una pregunta tan personal, pero ¿hubo algún cambio significativo en tu vida? Llevas una carrera muy extensa y exitosa; eso realmente se puede apreciar.

Esto lo dijo una mujer que estaba realizando una entrevista a una persona en específico, una invitada al programa de hoy, en un canal de cadena nacional; no solo se veía en ciudad Tenguu, también en muchas otras, vecinas de esta ciudad.

Una mujer adulta y madura, con experiencia en entrevistar todo tipo de personas, incluidas artistas, como es el caso del programa en cuestión, tenía ya los años suficientes para saber hacer las preguntas interesante y arriesgadas.

Esta mujer tenía el cabello largo de color negro, desgastado por los años en su brillantez, así como ojos cafés y usaba unos lentes redondeados, además de algo de maquillaje para verse un poco más joven de lo que era.

Una pregunta y un halago. Eso recibió la invitada, una mujer que seguía viéndose más joven de lo que era, con un cuerpo maduro y desarrollado, una persona que no estaba ahí solo por su físico ni por un talento nuevo, sino por su gran éxito.

—Eso sí es una pregunta personal. —Afirmó con una sonrisa alegre, aun no ponía en marcha sus recuerdos—. Bueno, siempre pasan cosas en la vida de todos, supongo que tendrás algo en mente, así que debo preguntar: ¿en qué piensas?

—Oh, estoy de acuerdo contigo, es solo que la vida de los artistas siempre tiene sus picos, como… cuando están en lo más alto y siempre lo más difícil es mantener un ritmo constante, a ese nivel —explicó con soltura y confianza la entrevistadora, la mente de la entrevistada empezó a ser envuelta por una capa de intriga conforme la entrevistadora continuaba hablando—. Y la pregunta que nos hacemos todos es: ¿cómo lo hacen?

Ante esto, la entrevistadora soltó una risita y la otra correspondió el gesto y se relajó en su sillón individual de color blanco, justamente igual que el de la entrevistadora. De hecho, el lugar parecía una sala elegante de una casa minimalista.

—Y claro, hay un trabajo duro, quizás es del diario, hay una rutina que seguir, objetivos que cumplir y metas que se desean alcanzar, motivaciones, periodos de entrenamiento, una dedicación furtiva que muchas veces resulta ser el secreto detrás de todo, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer con gran experiencia con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, todo lo que has dicho es cierto —contestó y asintió con la cabeza un par de veces, hasta terminar con una pequeña sonrisa—. Es bastante cierto, de hecho.

—Sí, es lo que suelo recibir de cualquier persona exitosa, pero… Eso no es lo que yo estoy pidiendo, porque sé que para los artistas es diferente. Porque, por ejemplo, ¿cómo definirías tu trabajo, Izayoi-san? —preguntó con un rostro algo serio esta vez, la pregunta lo ameritaba y todo el público estaba metido en la conversación.

Miku recordó partes críticas de su vida, sobre todo cuándo todo esto de cantar se volvió parte de su vida, y después se volvió su vida. Entonces, llegó rápido a su conclusión y sonrió a la mujer.

—Bueno, esto no es… un trabajo, precisamente. —La mujer asintió a su respuesta usando la cabeza—. Sí… Si pudiera definirlo de alguna forma, sería… Es una parte de mí.

—Sí, excelente. Es justo lo que esperaba escuchar, por eso voy a regresar a la pregunta inicial, ¿por qué te pregunto esto, Izayoi-san? Porque el arte imita a la vida, y si podemos verlo de esa forma, bueno… Considero que un artista retrata la vida de la forma y con las herramientas que siente… Que no son herramientas, son extensiones de su cuerpo —dijo con énfasis en su última frase y se apoyó de sus manos, hizo unos ademanes.

—Eso suena muy bonito, Satie-san. Estoy… impresionada —dijo con los ojos un poco más abiertos, eran como unas perlas azuladas que tomaron brillo por las palabras de la mujer.

La entrevistadora se sonrió al ver brillito en sus ojos, la tenía donde quería. Sin embargo, era momento de continuar ya que Miku estaba relajada, halagada y metida por completa en la entrevista, que más parecía una conversación.

Y eso hacía todo más fácil.

—Un escritor usa palabras, un pintor usa una gama de colores, un compositor usa notas musicales y escalas en los instrumentos, un intérprete usa su voz, un escultor usa sus herramientas. Todos usan cosas diferentes, existen muchas corrientes modernas, vanguardistas, clásicas, entre muchos más, pero son artistas todos. Y retratan la vida. ¿Cómo? —preguntó y levantó los hombros en duda, Miku solo soltó una risita—. Ellos viven. Intensamente; tiene que ser, porque… de otra forma no lo entiendo, jaja.

La audiencia entendió lo divertido y soltó una risita.

—¿No se puede ser artista sin haber vivido tanto? —preguntó Miku, un poco incrédula y se dio una cepillada a su cabello largo, color purpura azulado, con usar cuatro de sus dedos—. ¿Es eso lo que dices?

—Sí y no. Bueno, eso creo —dijo un poco divertida y la audiencia nuevamente soltó una risita, Miku solo sonrió—. La verdad es que no soy artista y no hay ningún arte en mis entrevistas…

—Tal vez no, pero la estoy disfrutando mucho, Satie-san.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias! —Sonrió ampliamente—. ¿Incomodidad?

—Ninguna. —Sonrió un poco más.

—¿Una tacita de té?

—No, no, gracias, Satie-san.

Erika Satie. Entrevistadora de farándula y estrellas, con más de 17 años de experiencia en distintos programas de televisión, así como más años de carrera como periodista y columnista en periódicos digitales, se sonrió con confianza de la cercanía que lograba con sus conversaciones, haciendo preguntas de una forma amigable, como si fuera una vieja amiga.

Miku Izayoi era la cita de hoy y no tenía mucho tiempo para hacerle preguntas, sobre todo con su estilo, pero realmente después de preguntas generales que todos los entrevistadores hacen, soltaba la duda más importante.

Y tenía que hacerlo así, para que su invitada se soltara y hablara.

—Dicen que la vida es una escuela y que los maestros son las experiencias; algunas son buenas y muchas otras son malas, pero no importa, porque estamos aprendiendo siempre y muchas cosas suceden. ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto, Izayoi-san?

—No lo había pensado así, pero creo que hay mucha verdad en tan pocas palabras.

—Yo pienso que las experiencias malas son lo más típico en nuestra vida, sobre todo cuando vivimos… intensamente. Entre más años pasan, más experiencia compras. Sobre todo, en el amor, ¡cielos! Muchas veces te vuelves una maestra en cómo no —y enfatizó al negar con su dedo índice varias veces a la audiencia—, encontrar a tu alma gemela.

Miku y la audiencia no pudo evitar la risa aguda.

—Sí, es en serio, es en serio. Odio cuando me pasaba eso, ya no porque estoy casada… Y eso también es otra etapa de problemas, pero la cita de hoy es Izayoi Miku. Izayoi-san, por favor, deja de reírte —dijo en un tono divertido y Miku se detuvo, pero su sonrisa no se quitaba.

—Lo lamento, pero tienes razón.

—Lo sé y tú también, Izayoi-san, de seguro que sí. Después de todo, hubo un cambio, tanto en la crítica como en tus temáticas, muy notable del anterior álbum a este nuevo que, por cierto, ya escuché.

—Oh, genial, muchas gracias también, ¿qué te pareció? —preguntó de buen humor.

—Bueno, quisiera decir que perfecto, pero… —Hizo una pequeña pausa y Miku parpadeó un par de veces—. Hiciste que mi mente trajera todas esas confusiones del corazón con mis parejas, no fue una buena época, Izayoi-san, me lo recordaste… ¡Y eso es excelente!

—Oh, cielos, por un momento me asustaste —dijo Miku con diversión, la audiencia volvió a soltar una risita, pero esta vez alegre.

—¿Qué te inspira a hacer un cambio así? ¿Una decepción amorosa?

Ante esto, Miku parpadeó un par de veces y abrió un tanto la boca, su labial de color rosa fue más notable porque quedó con esa expresión por unos segundos.

Esa pregunta se ensartó como una astilla en su cerebro.

—Oh, eso… Una vez escuché que… Lo mejor que puedes hacer en esta situación es convertirla en literatura o en una canción. Es claro que no siempre es así, pero tomé el consejo, y aquí estamos, jeje.

—Sí, así fue, ¿no? —Miku asintió con la cabeza—. Bueno, creo que fue un gran consejo e hiciste lo correcto al convertir la maldición en bendición.

—Bueno, no lo diría así… —dijo un poquito nerviosa, pero disimuló, lo dicho por Erika le recordaba a su relación anterior con su esposo—. Pero… Gracias.

—A ti también, Izayoi-san. —Luego dirigió la vista a la cámara—. Ya casi terminamos, pero antes de eso vamos a un corte y regresaremos con el número musical, ¿verdad, Izayoi-san?

—¡Ohhh! —Se soltó el asombro en la audiencia.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Miku con energías renovadas y con una sonrisa amplia.

—¡Volveremos pronto!

* * *

Cuando se regresó de los comerciales, Miku seguía usando el mismo vestido blanco de verano con florecitas amarillas como decorativo, estas eran pequeñas y tenues, bordadas con hilo. Ella ya estaba tomando el micrófono, algo que conocía al revés y al derecho, perfectamente calibrado, así como las mujeres que eran sus músicos de sesión, en el bajo, la batería y el piano.

La canción comenzó con el piano con una repetición de una sola nota en la que las personas se emocionaron, para que después continuara con la melodía y los demás instrumentos intervinieran de forma natural y armoniosa.

Miku entonces comenzó a cantar de forma suave y moviéndose lentamente en su mismo lugar.

 _Algo se está arrastrando por debajo de la puerta_

 _Silencioso, emergiendo a través del suelo_

 _Pellizcando como una piedrita en mi zapato_

 _Algún quimico está disolviendo el pegamento_

 _Que me había unido a ti_

Entonces, ella estiró el brazo con la palma abierta con velocidad y soltó un: "Ooooh" en un tono más alto para después continuar, manteniendo la potencia en su voz, caminando a lo largo del escenario.

 _Siento que ya no te conozco más_

 _Pero he estado furiosa y equivocada tantas veces_

 _Caminamos en círculos, el ciego guiando al ciego_

Miku regresó al tono calmado entonces, la música también lo hizo.

 _Bien, pensé que el amor vigilaba esta casa_

 _Pero estás tapando las ventanas ahora_

 _Hemos dependido tanto el uno del otro_

 _Atados tan fuerte que nos tensionamos a distancia_

 _Haciendo las cosas simples tan difíciles._

Miku repitió su voz en alto y no había forma en que no sintiera la letra como propia, no cuando dio tantas ideas para el autor de la misma y hasta escribió algunas líneas.

 _Oooh, siento que ya no te conozco más_

 _Pero he estado furiosa y equivocada tantas veces_

 _Caminamos en círculos, el ciego guiando al ciego_

 _Nos desconectamos de alguna forma_

 _Hay una pared invisible entre nosotros_

 _Pero he estado equivocada y deprimida tantas veces_

 _Caminamos en círculos, el ciego guiando al ciego._

La música se calmó dejando solo el piano justo como empezó y las luces se ajustaron para que solo iluminaran a Miku, quién estaba por completo concentrada en regular su voz hasta volver a los tonos altos, en su interpretación.

 _Veo el paisaje cambiar ante mis ojos…_

 _Los arreglos que he estado navegando_

 _No, nada es como solía ser_

 _No sé a dónde buscar, ¡o qué buscar!_

 _Oooh, siento que ya no te conozco más_

 _Pero he estado furiosa y equivocada tantas veces_

 _Caminamos en círculos, el ciego guiando al ciego_

 _Nos desconectamos de alguna forma_

 _Hay una pared invisible entre nosotros_

 _Pero he estado equivocada y deprimida tantas veces_

 _Caminamos en círculos, el ciego guiando al ciego._

 _¡Nos desconectamos de alguna forma!_

 _¡Hay una pared invisible!_

 _Entre nosotros…_

Miku fue aplaudida por toda la audiencia, hasta por sus mismas compañeras, músicos de sesión, todos estaban complacidos con su linda voz, y también los miles que la vieron por televisión, incluso por internet.

Al escuchar los aplausos, ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír llena de felicidad y recordó algo importante, incluso si ya estaban pasando los créditos del programa en estos momentos.

— _¡Honey! Hoy voy a salir en cadena nacional, lo vas a ver, ¿verdad?_

— _Claro que sí, será a la hora de mi almuerzo, así que podré verte._

— _¡Bien! Entonces, ¿sabes? Voy a mandarte un beso cuando termine de cantar._

— _Ah… ¿D-De verdad?_

Miku se enfocó en la cámara y mandó un beso, además de hacer un guiño, se despidió sonriente con ambas manos.

«Te amo, Honey».

* * *

7 años después, y mientras veía esta edición del programa de cadena nacional en el que salió en el pasado, muchos recuerdos asaltaron su cerebro cuando se vio a sí misma en la pantalla.

Ciertamente, el tiempo había pasado para Miku Izayoi, seguía siendo hermosa y de cuerpo voluptuoso, aunque en secreto, sus pechos empezaban a perder un poco de firmeza, así como a veces tenía algo de sueño de la nada y los días en los que era presa de su maldición por ser mujer, eran mucho peores que cuando joven.

No solo su cuerpo había cambiado, muchas cosas se habían transformado con cada decisión de peso que tomó en estos siete años; edad de esa entrevista que disfrutó tanto en su momento.

—Esa sí que fue una entrevista, aunque creo que sí te incomodó un poco, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer madura y optimista a su lado, pues tenía una sonrisa y vestía formalmente con ropas oscuras—. Digo, vi el cambio que pusiste en tu rostro…

—Sí… Tienes razón —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver a la mujer—. Sí que fue una entrevista, Tachibana-san. Pero también me gustó mucho, me pregunto si Erika-san sigue siendo la misma, después de todos estos años.

—Oh, no lo sé, pero una búsqueda rápida y lo sabremos… —dijo al sacar su celular táctil y realizó una búsqueda rápida, luego le sonrió a Miku—. Bueno, no te preocupes más, sigue viva y siendo carismática.

Tachibana soltó una risa muy audible, mientras una gotita apareció en la idol, quién tenía su cabello atado en una coleta y con la frente casi al descubierto, también estaba usando un vestido de una sola pieza de color azul, con volantes y que no enseñaba mucho, como en el pasado que resaltaba sus pechos con su escote.

—No me refería a si estaba viva… Bueno, no importa, la entrevista y mi actuación pueden quedarse en el compendio, ya que ese álbum fue un gran cambio en el estilo que manejaba.

—Oh, ¿estás segura? Creo que te viste algo incómoda.

—No, estoy segura. Además, me hizo recordar algo lindo —dijo con una sonrisa y se apretó una cadena de oro que traía puesta, más específicos, el símbolo de estrella que cargaba.

—¿Eh? ¿¡Eh?! —insistió la mujer al tomarla de sus hombros y acercarse a su mejilla.

—Tachibana-san, ¿qué pasó con eso de mantener la distancia en tu trabajo? —preguntó de forma divertida y con una gotita en la cabeza.

—Oh, vamos, ya pasaron años, ¡dime qué es!

—"Pasaron años", dices, me haces sentir como una anciana, ¿lo sabes?

—¿Uh? —Se alejó y puso las manos en su cadera, sus brazos hacían la forma de jarra—. Espera, ¿qué tratas de decir?

—Nada, nada, estamos muy bien, Tachibana-san. Yo más que tú, por supuesto, Jijiji.

—¡Oye! Haré como que no escuché eso, Miku-san —dijo con cierta molestia y los ojos entrecerrados, luego volvió a su rostro amigable de siempre—. Aun así… ¿Sabes? Sí que ha pasado tiempo, no sabía que estaría a tu cargo por tanto tiempo, Miku-san, y no pienses mal, realmente ha sido muy divertido, ¡hemos viajado por todo el país!

—Y eres de las pocas personas que conoce mucho de mí —dijo para completar y con una sonrisa, la mujer asintió—. Incluso conoces a mi Honey. Casi nadie lo conoce, y prefiero que siga siendo así, excepto para las personas de confianza, como tú.

—Que linda, gracias. Pero sí, es un honor conocer a alguien tan agradable como él, aun creo que me casé con la persona equivocada.

Ante ese comentario sarcástico, Miku dejó las sonrisas y le quedó viendo con una mirada fría, Tachibana soltó una gran carcajada. Siendo la manager de la idol durante años, fue espectadora VIP del cambio en el matrimonio Izayoi; algo muy lindo de recordar.

—Oh, vamos, ¡sabes que estoy jugando! Pero me fascina ver tu rostro, a veces quisiera que los medios se enteraran de lo celosa que puedes ser… ¡Ja! Esa nota se vendería rápido.

La mujer se cruzó de brazos y miró a otro lado con algo de desdén. No podía decir que no, desde que olvidó a su viejo amor: Itsuka Shidou, cada día que convivía con Satou, se enamoraba cada vez más de él. Solo le tardó unos meses y un par de bromas de mal gusto de Tachibana para demostrar sus celos.

Al mismo tiempo, eso demostraba lo fuertes que eran sus sentimientos por él.

Además, ya había perdido a Shidou, no volvería a pasar con Satou, porque si tan solo se presentaba alguna mujer que quisiera quitárselo, pelearía, sangraría y tal vez lloraría, pero no lo soltaría jamás.

—Haces eso de vez en cuando y siempre…

—Siempre caes. —Sonrió ampliamente e incluso mostró sus dientes blancos—. Pero eres muy linda, Miku-san.

—No lo puedo evitar, ya perdí a alguien que amaba una vez… No pasará de nuevo, no lo permitiré —dijo con determinación, la otra asintió y tomó el control del reproductor de video—. Espera, ¿vamos a seguir viendo más?

—Sí, ya casi terminamos… por hoy.

—Ahhh… Cielos… —Miku se dejó caer en el sillón hasta casi sumergirse en él, pues estaba bien acolchado—. ¿Cuánto más? Llevamos muchas cosas para este DVD, que no entiendo ni para qué están haciendo…

—Tranquila, sé que tienes cosas que hacer, yo también soy mamá, ¿recuerdas? ¿Crees que te quiero quitar tu tiempo con tus hijos y tu adorable esposo?

—Deja lo de "adorable", incluso si lo es —dijo en un tono más amenazador y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Jajaja.

Miku tenía una agenda más permisiva en esta etapa de su vida, muy diferente a cuando era joven y aceptaba todo tipo de trabajos con tal de no ver a su amor no correspondido, así como a su novio no querido y a su amiga que le había quitado todo.

Su vida se transformó cuando se terminó casando con Satou, pero ni así tuvo piedad de su tiempo libre, amaba ser idol y no importaba el trabajo, siempre y cuando no tuviera que vivir con Satou; no podía soportar su realidad.

Después cuando se enamoró, odiaba estar ocupada, pero también le sacó el partido y lo disfrutaba, una vez que ya estaba realizando su trabajo.

Y ahora el trabajo de estas semanas era ver un montón de videos de sus presentaciones, actuaciones, participaciones como actora de doblaje, entrevistas, programas de juegos, y tantas cosas más, incluso los comerciales, ¡hizo tanto y tenía que revisar de todo!

—Quiero ir a casa… —susurró con una voz cansada al ver como se reproducía unas grabaciones con una cámara de celular—. ¿Oh?

—¡Oh! Esto lo grabé en el estudio, ¿¡te acuerdas?!

—¿También tenemos que elegir de tus grabaciones inéditas? —preguntó con más cansancio, ella asintió y suspiró—. Este trabajo sí que lo odio… ¿Cuál es el punto del DVD?

—Ya te dije que es un DVD especial recopilatorio donde se muestra tu carrera, de forma resumida, así como los momentos más importantes de la misma. Pero ya sabes que se protege tu privacidad en la medida de lo posible, y como no quiero hacer cosas tontas sin consultarte, por eso estás aquí, Miku-san —explicó con velocidad—. Por eso tienes que estar presente para escoger el material, realmente debo hacerlo yo en soledad, pero es tu vida de la que hablamos… No puedo tomar esas decisiones.

—Sí, tienes razón. Sigue siendo cansado de todas formas…

—Sí… ¡Sigamos! —dijo un poco más animada al darle al botón de "play" para seguir con el video.

Miku entonces miró el video, esto era un trabajo especial de cuando pidieron exclusivamente a ella para que interpretara una canción que saldría en una película, era el tema estelar y entre todas las idols disponibles, pidieron que fuera ella por su dulce voz, y según el compositor, ese tipo de voz le iba bien a la canción.

Sin embargo, había un problema, ya que sería un trabajo en conjunto y estaban algo atrasados, se tenía la letra, pero la pista no y le encargaron a Miku que les ayudara con eso, ya que era la intérprete.

Algo muy difícil de hacer para ella, puesto que lo único que sabía era tocar el piano y nada más. Así como era ella una cantante; podía escribir sus letras, pero componer algo completamente diferente.

«Recuerdo esto, ese día también lo recuerdo… Era la primera vez que sentí lo difícil que es que la melodía encaje con la letra, y con todo en general».

Tachibana era quien grababa y estaba felicitando a Miku porque sus ideas para la pista fueron aceptadas y la emoción de la idol se notaba, estaba dando de saltitos mientras se felicitaba a sí misma por haberlo logrado, con suerte y una ayuda que no esperaba para nada.

—¡Realmente lo hice!

—¡¿Será este el momento en el que te vuelvas compositora?!

—¡Oh, vamos, Tachibana-san! Bueno… —Miku hizo una pausa y luego empujó con cariño a su manejadora—. ¡No lo sé! Pero repítelo, por favor, repítelo.

—No, no, ¡es hora de ponerse seria! ¡Tienes que hacerlo bien! —dijo alegre y con muy buen humor—. Y creo que algo debe ir a tu lindo Honey, ¿sabes cómo les quedó el rostro cuando escucharon tu pista? ¿¡Lo sabes?! ¡Estaban asombrados, es como si hubieran visto al diablo!

Las dos mujeres que miraban el vídeo, no pudieron evitar sonreírse, sobre todo Miku recordó como realizó su "hazaña" al encontrar el tono perfecto cuando solo le pidieron "ideas", pero ella casi no hizo nada, todo fue un golpe de suerte que comenzó con un día de limpieza algo aleatoria por parte de su esposo y una idea tonta de su parte de improvisar, cuando en realidad debería estar trabajando.


End file.
